La luz que unirá nuestras vidas
by Shira-san
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sasuke antes de irse le dejara un pequeño regalo a Sakura? Uno que le cambiaría la vida para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la pequeña Hikari.

*Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia; espero que os guste^-^*

* * *

><p>Cap.1: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!<p>

Hacía apenas diez minutos que se había despertado, pero ella sabía que no podía continuar en la cama. Ese día era el cumpleaños de su hija, ya habían pasado tres años y no podía creer que todo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Parecía ayer cuando aún la llevaba en su vientre o daba sus primeros pasos. Hasta ese momento ya echaba carreras con su padrino Naruto por las calles de Konoha.

No obstante, no solo ese día ella cumplía años. Todavía Sakura recordaba la fecha del cumpleaños de Sasuke... Todos los que habían celebrado juntos, pero sobretodo los últimos. Recordaba como hablaban de su futuro. Solo del de ella, ya que Sasuke evitaba hablar del suyo. Era como si hubiera algo que ella no sabía, pero hacía tres años que lo había descubierto; cuándo él se fue y la dejó sola.

Pero ahora las cosas ya habían cambiado, debía ser fuerte para hacer a su hija feliz. Ese día iban a la playa. Les quedaba un largo y caluroso camino, ya que era julio.

Se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y se puso aquel biquini que guardaba para ocasiones especiales, y esta era una de ellas. Encima, se puso un vestido rosa palo y fue a la cocina para hacerle el desayuno a su hija, Hikari. Preparó crepes y unas magdalenas de chocolate. Encima de una de ellas colocó tres velas a modo de tarta. Acto seguido, puso dos vasos de leche en la mesa. Luego fue a la habitación de su hija.

Al entrar, la niña estaba despierta, pero ella prefería hacerse la dormida para jugar un poco con su mamá. Sakura al verla, dijo:

―¡Oh, qué pena! ¡Voy a tener que avisar al padrino para decirle que no podremos ir a la playa!

La pequeña seguía haciéndose la dormida y Sakura prosiguió mientras se sentaba en la cama―. ¡Pobrecito, el padrino no va a ir por culpa de que Hikari aún duerme! ―exclamó teatralmente.

Hikari, al escucharla, se levantó armando alboroto, ocasionando que a su madre se le dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía que aquello nunca fallaba.

―¡Mami, no llames al padrino, que yo quiero ir a la playa, por fis... ! ―Pidió Hikari colgándose del cuello de su madre. Sakura sonrió aún más al ver su reacción y le dijo:

―Princesa... ―Solo con llamarla así a su hija se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro―. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? ―preguntó la joven de cabello rosa.

―¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Es mi cumple mami! ―exclamó.

―¡Felicidades, cariño! ―dijo Sakura con una radiante sonrisa dándole un sonoro beso.

―Gracias mami ―dijo la pequeña abrazándola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas― ¡Venga mami, que no debemos llegar tarde! ―añadió.

―¡Vístete! ―dijo la ninja médico dándole su bañador.

―Mami ¿me dejas elegir mi ropa? ―preguntó Hikari poniendo carita de corderito degollado―. Claro, pero espera que te peine ―respondió Sakura.

―Vale ―dijo la niña sentándose en la cama mientras Sakura buscaba el cepillo. Cuando acabó, le puso su diadema y ella salió corriendo hacia el armario.

―En cinco minutos te quiero ver en la cocina ―dijo la kunoichi.

―Sí mami ―contestó su hija. Sakura entró en la cocina y cuando faltaba exactamente un minuto escuchó a la niña cerrar la puerta de la habitación, ella encendió las velas y cerró las cortinas de la cocina. La niña al ver tanta oscuridad empezó a llamar a su madre.

―¿Mami? ¿Mamá? ―Empezó la niña entre sollozos.

Al entrar en la cocina, la vio y corrió hacia ella.

―¿No vas a soplar las velas? ―preguntó Sakura alzándola.

―Sí ―contestó colocando un tierno pucherito.

―Acuérdate de pedir un deseo. ―Recordó su madre.

―Clarooo. ―Se puso a pensar y su deseo fue _«Que vuelva papá para ser una familia feliz»_. Sopló y apagó todas a la primera―. ¡Bien! ―exclamó la pequeña aplaudiendo.

―Venga cariño, ahora siéntate a desayunar ―dijo Sakura sentándose.

―¿Puedo comer lo que yo quiera? ―preguntó Hikari.

―Bueno, vale, pero solo porque es tu cumple ―contestó la joven de los ojos jade mordiendo una magdalena.

―¡Gracias!

Hikari probó la magdalena y añadió―. ¡Qué rica mami! ―Sakura solo sonrió como respuesta. Al acabar de desayunar, sonó el timbre y la pequeña fue a abrir acompañada de su madre. Al momento de abrir la puerta su madre la detuvo.

―Primero pregunta quién es. ―Reprendió la discípula de Hokage.

―Vale... ¿quién es? ―preguntó obedeciendo a su progenitora.

―¡Princesa, adivina quién soy! ―gritó una voz chillona.

―¡Tía Ino! ―saludó Hikari abriendo la puerta y lanzándose a sus brazos.

―¡Buenos días, cariño! ―anunció Ino dándole un beso y tirándole de la oreja―. Uno, dos, tres... y una de regalo ―añadió la rubia.

―¡Eso no se vale! ―exclamó la pequeña quejándose de la acción de su tía. Luego se dio cuenta de que un poco más alejado de la puerta se encontraba Sai.

―¡Tío Sai! ―gritó Hikari corriendo hasta donde estaba él.

―Hola pitufa ―dijo cogiéndola y abrazándola―. Feliz cumpleaños. ―Añadió el joven ANBU.

―No me tires de las orejas. ―Le ordenó Hikari anticipándose al tirón.

―Tranquila... ―dijo Sai dándose por advertido. Al llegar a la entrada, Ino le dio una bolsa a Hikari.

―Toma ―dijo la rubia.

―¿Es para mí? ―preguntó Hikari. Al ver a sus tíos asentir, sacó un paquete que tenía envoltorio rosa y lila, lo abrió y sacó un vestido rosa muy parecido al de su madre con unos zapatitos a juego―. ¡Mami, mira lo que me han regalado! ―gritó emocionada la pequeña.

―¡Qué bonito! ―dijo Sakura―. ¿Qué se dice...? ―Añadió llamándole la atención.

―¡Gracias! ―La pequeña le dio un beso a su tío a modo de agradecimiento. Sakura notó que su hija quería que la cogiera su tía.

―Hikari, ve con cuidado, que le puedes hacer daño al bebé. ―Le avisó su madre, a lo que la niña puso mala cara.

―No pasa nada Sakura ―dijo Ino cogiendo a Hikari y dándole un beso.

―¿Tía? ―llamó Hikari.

―Dime ―contestó la rubia.

―¿Cuándo va a nacer el bebé? ―preguntó acariciando el vientre de su tía.

―Dentro de tres meses ―contestó Ino.

―¡Bien! Así yo ya seré más grande y podré cuidarlo ―dijo convencida la pequeña, mientras una sonrisa se le quedaba en el rostro―. Tía, ¿cómo ha entrado el bebé a tu barriga? ―preguntó ingenuamente Hikari.

―Eso te lo tiene que explicar tu madre ―contestó la Yamanaka bajándola de sus brazos.

Todos pasaron a la sala central de la casa, la pequeña encabezaba la fila que habían creado acompañada de su madre y seguidas por sus tíos que se hacían arrumacos, mientras caminaban abrazados.

―Mami... mami... ―Empezó a llamarla cuando ya estaban en el salón, recordando lo que su tía le había sugerido.

―Cuando seas mayor te lo contaré ―dijo Sakura adelantándose a lo que venía y en un tono que la niña sabía que no debía replicar.

―Mami ¿me puedo poner el vestido que me ha regalado tía Ino? ―preguntó Hikari.

―Vale, pero el otro guárdalo. ―La niña sonrió y corrió a la habitación―. Y no te pongas los zapatos nuevos porque se llenarán de arena ―continuó Sakura.

Cuando la vio salir su semblante se transformó completamente. Parecía que ya no era necesario fingir para mantener la faceta feliz que llevaba cuándo su hija estaba cerca. Ino notó el cambio y se acercó a ella, alejándose por un instante del ANBU; que se quedó en el mismo lugar que antes, recostándose en la pared.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó la joven Yamanaka posando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

―Sí, sí, tranquila ―contestó Sakura mientras se alejaba de ella y continuaba a preparar la bolsa que se llevarían a la playa.

―Volverá, ya lo verás. ―Intentó consolarla sabiendo el porqué de su tristeza.

―Lo sé; pero Hikari va a volver a preguntar por él, ¿qué haré cuando me pregunte porqué su papá nunca va a buscarla a la academia? Lo volverá a hacer, y... ¿qué haré? No sé qué contestarle, incluso ahora me cuesta convencerla de que volverá, de que no se fue por su culpa y de que la quiere. Aunque sé que ni siquiera sabe que tiene una hija ―narró Sakura con la cabeza gacha pensando en que ella no había sido una buena madre, dejando que todo su cabello rosado callera y se descolocara de su habitual posición.

―No te preocupes —comenzó Ino—, sabes que estaría aquí si supiese que tiene una hija. No se fue porque quisiera. Algún motivo tendría. —Concluyó la joven embarazada.

A Sakura le resbaló una solitaria lágrima por su pálida mejilla, logrando que la rubia rodeara su cuerpo con sus brazos para reconfortarla. Hacía tiempo que no lloraba por él, desde que nació su hija se prometió que nunca más derramaría una lágrima por él y que no permitiría que le pasara algo a su hija, la que hasta ahora era su razón para seguir con vida.

―¡Mami, mami! ―Apareció la niña en la cocina seguida de Sai que había ido hasta la habitación para ayudar a la niña. Éste intentaba ponerle el vestido, ya que tenía que practicar, porque pronto tendría que hacer lo mismo con su hijo.

Sakura al escucharla se secó las lágrimas que habían continuado descendiendo por su rostro, mientras intentaba borrar cualquier rastro que indicara que hubiera llorado.

En vez de hablar Sakura, Ino tomó la palabra en un intento por distraer a la pequeña.

―Me voy a comer a esta niña. ―Hikari al escucharla empezó a correr en dirección a Sai buscando protección.

―¡Tío, protégeme! ¡Me quiere comer! ―exclamó la pequeña mientras se iba a toda prisa a su habitación.

Al entrar se escondió bajo las sábanas hasta que Sai e Ino entraron, haciendo como que la buscaban, porque su sobrina ya era lo suficiente grande, y aunque se ocultara bajo las sábanas se apreciaba su cuerpecito.

―¿Dónde estará? ―preguntaba Ino fingiendo mientras se dirigía a la cama. Abrió un cajón y continuó―. Aquí no.

Hacía como que seguía buscando y la pequeña Hikari se reía, intentando no intensificar el sonido de su carcajeo. Ino se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, dando saltitos, "probando" la superficie mullida.

―¡Qué cama más cómoda! ―exclamó la Yamanaka tumbándose en ella, introduciendo sus manos bajo la sábana para empezar a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo, hasta que la pequeña no pudo aguantar más y rompió en un sinfín de carcajadas y risas, que por poco, se escuchan en todo Suna.

―Tía... para... para... por... favor... ―decía Hikari entre risas, rogando que parara.

―No sé, me lo pensaré ―contestó la novia del ANBU, el cual se encontraba sentado en los pies de la cama.

―Para... por fis ―repetía la pequeña que ya tenían las mejillas rosadas a causa de los intensos carcajeos.

―¿Si paro, te pondrás el vestido? ―Inquirió la joven. Hikari asintió haciéndole ver que había trato, solo si ella cumplía su parte.

Ino se incorporó de la cama, sentándose y compartiendo una sonrisa con la niña, mientras le tendía el vestido para que se lo pusiera. Ésta se paró en la cama para facilitarle el trabajo a su tía.

―¡Qué bañador más chulo! ―comentó Ino haciéndola reír.

―¡Es mío! ―exclamó Hikari.

―¡El mío es más chulo! ―vitoreó la Yamanaka haciéndola enfadar, ocasionando que a su tía se le escapara una pequeña risilla.

―¡Qué no!

―El mío es más chulo porqué es lila ―argumentó la rubia siguiéndole el juego.

―¡El mío es rosa! ―Se defendió la pequeña sacándole burla a su tía.

―El rosa es de pijas.

Las hormonas del embarazo estaban haciendo que empezara a tomárselo en serio.

―¡Qué no! Porque yo tengo el pelo rosa y no soy pija ―gritó Hikari.

―Pregúntaselo al tío y verás cómo te dirá que el mío es más chulo. ―Retó Ino pensando que su novio diría que el suyo es mejor.

―Bueno... el... ―Empezó diciendo Sai, que no sabía que prefería; si a la "sobrina" enfadada o a su novia embarazada y enfadada... No podía elegir, pero a la rubia la podía complacer aquella misma noche, sin embargo, a su sobrina sería difícil. ―El rosa es más bonito. ―Acabó el ANBU ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la rubia, que había volteado rápidamente al escuchar la respuesta de éste.

―Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, el mío es mejor ―dijo Hikari haciendo el bailecito de la victoria. Ino se puso a hacer pucheros y empezó a sollozar. Odiaba a sus hormonas, odiaba su nueva sensibilidad. Al ver esto, Sai se acercó.

―Ya te recordaré esto por la noche ―murmuró con voz fría al oído del joven, que se había agachado para comprobar cómo se encontraba al ver los ojos llorosos de su novia.

Sabía que las culpables eran sus hormonas, pero también sabía que le encantaba que le hiciera caso y la tratara como una reina.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó acariciándole la mejilla, mientras secaba las pequeñas gotas saladas que habían descendido por su rostro.

Ella asintió y él la besó.

Se habían olvidado de que Hikari estaba en la habitación, por lo que el beso empezó a volverse más apasionado. Los labios de la rubia demandaban y anhelaban más. Mordía el labio inferior del ANBU, para que éste entreabriera los labios, dejando paso a su lengua que se abría camino para llegar a la de él y empezar a jugar con ella, entrelazándolas… hasta que la pequeña empezó a pegarle a su tío al ver como besaba a Ino y viceversa.

―¡Tío, basta! ―gritó Hikari alertando a todos los mayores que había dentro y fuera de la habitación.

Con eso, incluyendo a su madre, que entró enseguida en la habitación. La intromisión ocasionó que ambos se separaran y miraran sin entender lo que pasaba.

―¡Mami, corre, que el tío se quería comer a la tía! ―exclamó arrastrando a su madre que acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. ―¡Mami, dile algo, que le iba a hacer daño al primito! ―Añadió.

Los tres empezaron a reír a causa de la ingenuidad de la pequeña, ésta puso cara de desconcierto y empezó a pensar que se reían de ella, causando que se enfadara. ―¡No os riáis de mí! ―Volvió a gritar Hikari saliendo de la habitación y pegando un portazo, aflorando así los genes de su padre.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en la pared para luego empezar a llorar.

Sai se dispuso salir, porque, aunque no fuera un experto en sentimientos, sabría explicarle a su sobrina el pequeño incidente, pero Sakura lo detuvo y salió por la puerta.

Se sentó en el suelo a su lado, para tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla, logrando que sus sollozos disminuyeran y se acurrucara en su pecho, buscando el confort que solo su madre podía ofrecerle.

―Cariño ¿por qué has salido así? ―preguntó Sakura acariciando el rosado pelo de su hija.

―Porque... vosotros os reíais de mí ―contestó Hikari alzando la cabeza, para mirar directamente a los ojos de su madre.

―No nos reíamos de ti, solo que el tío Sai quiere demasiado a tu tía y al bebé como para hacerle daño ―explicó Sakura intentando que su hija entendiera la situación.

―Pero se la iba a comer y le iba a hacer daño al primito —argumentó haciendo pucheros mientras observaba con ojos vidriosos a su madre—. Si no lo quiere me lo puede dar a mí. Yo lo cuidaré, mami.

―Pero así es como los mayores se dicen te quiero... son besos ―explicó la discípula de Hokage.

Hikari se quedó pensando en lo que su madre le había dicho.

―Mamá... ¿por qué tú no te das besos así con nadie? ―preguntó ésta confusa.

―Porqué esos besos se los dan los papás ―contestó la ninja médico un poco nerviosa por la próxima pregunta de su hija, sabiendo que se había metido en la boca del lobo.

―¿Por qué papá no está aquí para que os podáis dar besos de papas? ―preguntó la personificación de la inocencia que aparecía reflejada en las palabras de ésta.

Sakura palideció ante la pregunta de su hija. Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no esperaba que fuera justo ahora.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, sonó el timbre logrando que la pequeña se olvidara de la conversación que hasta ahora mantenía con su madre. Luego, salió corriendo a abrir la puerta.

Justo en ese instante salieron de la habitación Sai e Ino, dejando la cama ordenada y la ropa que la pequeña se había quitado guardada en el armario.

Sakura fue a abrir la puerta, pero se encontró con que su hija ya estaba preguntando quien era.

―¿Quién es?

―¡Soy el coco! ―exclamó una voz masculina que todos conocían en Konoha.

―Na-Naruto, no asustes a la niña ―llamó la atención Hinata Hyuga.

―¡Padrino, tía Hinata! ―gritó abriendo la puerta y lanzándose a los brazos de su padrino que la atrapó en el aire.

―¡Hola, enana! ―Saludó el Uzumaki abrazándola como un padre lo haría el día del cumpleaños de su hija.

Así la quería él. Era la hija de sus mejores amigos y la quería como si fuera suya. Había apoyado a Sakura todos los días, desde que Sasuke se había ido hasta el día de hoy y juraba seguir haciéndolo.

―Hola pequeña. ―Saludó Hinata.

La niña al escucharla se lanzó a sus brazos para darle un abrazo, correspondido por la Hyuuga que depositó un beso en una de las mejillas de la pequeña.

Naruto e Hinata saludaron a Sakura, acto seguido entraron en la casa. Al ver que estaban Ino y Sai los saludaron e Hinata, que aún llevaba a Hikari en brazos pasaron a la cocina y sentó a la niña encima de la mesa.

Hikari empezó a narrarle lo que le había pasado ese día, todo, excepto el beso que no había sido algo alegre para ella. Naruto se acercó a ambas con una bolsa que contenía dos regalos. La pequeña los miró poniendo una cara de sorpresa. Sabía lo despistado y olvidadizo que era su padrino, pensaba que no se acordaría.

―¿Te creías que no iba a acordarme de tu cumple? —exclamó Naruto con falsa sorpresa.

La niña al ver los paquetes, miró a Hinata y a Naruto, pidiéndoles permiso para desempaquetar los presentes.

―Son tuyos cariño, puedes abrirlos cuando quieras ―dijo Hinata sonriendo, siendo observada por el rubio que pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella.

Hikari no respondió, cogió el primero y lo abrió mostrando una deslumbrante sonrisa, enseñándoles la emoción que sentía por descubrir lo que envolvía aquel papel de regalo. Era una carreta roja, que estaba repleta de juguetes para jugar en la playa, permitiéndole hacer castillos de arena, muñequitos y figuras con la arena.

―¡Gracias padrino! ―gritó Hikari al verlos sonreír ampliamente, mientras mostraba su regalo a todos los presentes.

―Hoy los vas a llevar tú. ―Imperó Sakura cuando vio las intenciones de su hija.

―Lo iba a llevar yo ―replicó el rubio.

La niña observó cómo su padrino le hacía burlas a su madre y preguntó: ―Mami ¿el padrino se burla de ti?

Sakura al escucharla le lanzó una mirada asesina a Naruto, intimidando a éste.

―No cariño ―contestó Sakura. ―¿Verdad, Naruto? ―Inquirió haciendo crujir sus puños.

―Claro que no ―reafirmó él mientras una gotita de sudor frío recorría su nuca.

―Toma Hikari, aquí tienes otro ―dijo Hinata dándole otro paquete. Éste era más pequeño que el anterior.

―Gracias, tía. ―Agradeció Hikari dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto se quedó embobado al ver la escena. Él quería tener hijos e Hinata también, pero aún no, a no ser que él quisiera quedarse sin poder tener ninguno más.

Hikari abrió el paquete y había una cajita rosa con un lasito. La abrió y sacó un osito de peluche rosa. Siguió mirando en la caja, encontrando unas sandalias rosas para ir a la playa, un bañador rosita con flores hawaianas blancas y un gorrito de tela, igual.

―Mami, mami, tía Ino; mirad que bonito ―dijo Hikari enseñándoles el regalo. No los soltó pero le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

―¿De mí ya te has olvidado? ―preguntó el Uzumaki fingiendo pucheros.

―Claro que no padrino —contestó Hikari dejando el regalo y saltando a los brazos de él. Naruto la cogió y se la llevó, la tumbó en el sofá y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. La niña empezó a reírse, tratando de apartarlo con los pies, pero no pudo.

―Vale, me rindo, paro; pero tú no me pegues más patadas —propuso el rubio. Los dos pararon y él preguntó:

―¿Cumples dos añitos, no?

―Hago asín ―contestó Hikari levantando tres de sus deditos.

―Pues lo que yo he dicho. —Siguió Naruto.― Dos. ―Añadió.

―Qué no, son asín. ―Insistió Hikari repitiendo la acción.

―Eso son dos ―dijo el hijo del 4t Hokague. La pequeña empezó a dudar.

―Mami, tíos ¿esto son 2 o 3? ―preguntó Hikari.

―Son 3 ―contestaron al unísono. Antes de que el Uzumaki replicara, sonó el timbre. Hikari salió corriendo para abrir la puerta.

―¿Quién es? ―preguntó al llegar y como no contestaban le dijo a Sakura—. Mami, no contestan. ―Cruzó los brazos. Sakura abrió la puerta poniendo a su hija detrás suyo. En el portal había un paquete enorme y llevaba una tarjeta que decía: "Para la niña más guapa de toda la villa".

―Mami, mami ¿puedo abrirlo? ―preguntó Hikari.

―Hinata ―llamó Sakura. La Hyuga llegó a la entrada y al ver el paquete se sorprendió.

―¿Quién ha traído esto? ―preguntó Hinata.

―Eso quiero saber ¿puedes mirar que hay dentro? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Sí ―contestó la joven de ojos perlados. Activó su Byakugan y miró en el interior del regalo. Al ver lo que era, se acercó a Sakura y le dijo lo que contenía el paquete.

―Venga, dímelo, tía... ―exigía Hikari.

―Ya puedes abrirlo ―dijo su madre.

―Gracias, mami ―dijo la pequeña mientras abría el paquete.

En ese instante, Naruto llegó y abrazó a Hinata por la espalda y con una cámara de video que grababa como Hikari abría su regalo.

―Mami, no puedo; es muy grande ―dijo Hikari. Naruto le dio la cámara a su prometida y se agachó para ayudar a la pequeña. Hinata grababa a la niña que intentaba abrir el paquete y a Naruto que la estaba ayudando.

―¡Ya está! ―gritó. Encontró otra nota y se giró hacia su madre―. ¡Mami, no sé leer! ―replicó.

―Dame, yo lo leo ―dijo Naruto cogiendo la nota.

_"Felicidades Hikari, pensabas que la madrina se había olvidado de ti ¿eh? Espero que te guste el regalo y antes de que acabe la semana iré a verte. No le des mucho trabajo a tu madre._

_PD: Shizune te envía un beso y dice que tiene un regalo para ti._

_Atentamente Tsunade"._

―¡Es el regalo de la madrina! ―gritó Hikari emocionada. Sakura abrió la caja y vio que era, una piscina para montarla en el jardín.

―¡Madre mía! ―exclamó al verla.

―¿Qué es mami, qué es? ―preguntó una ansiosa Hikari.

―Una piscina ―contestó Sakura.

―¿Una piscina? ¿Para ponerla en el jardín? ―preguntó la niña que aún no se lo creía.

―Sí, y como tu tío y tu padrino te quieren tanto, más tarde la montarán ―dijo Sakura arrastrando la caja hacia el jardín.

―Naruto, Sai ¿queréis ayudar a Sakura con la caja? ¿O es que me tengo que agachar yo? ―preguntó Ino sarcásticamente.

―No, claro cariño, ya voy ―contestó Sai al ver que Naruto también ayudaba a acarrear la caja, Sakura fue a preparar a su hija.

―Hikari vamos a coger las cosas que nos vamos ya ―dijo Sakura a su hija cogiéndola en brazos.

―Mami ―llamó, haciendo que su madre la mirara. Al ver que tenía la atención de su madre continuó―. ¿Puedo ponerme el bañador que me ha regalado la tía Hinata? ―preguntó con cara de corderito degollado, mirando directamente a los ojos jade de la mujer que la trajo al mundo.

―Vale, pero es la última vez que te cambias ―respondió la joven de cabello rosado.

―Gracias mami ―dijo la pequeña dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Se bajó de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió al lugar donde estaban sus tías―. Tías ¿me ayudáis? ―pidió manteniendo la misma mirada con la que había convencido a su madre.

Hinata e Ino fueron con Hikari a cambiarla. Por otra parte, Sakura empezó a sacar todo lo que se tenía que llevar: toallas, crema solar, ropa para cambiar a la pequeña Hikari, comida, agua, zumos...

Cuando salieron de la habitación, Sai y Naruto sacaban las cosas de todos a la calle, preparándose para partir.

―Mami, ¿puedo llevar mis juguetes? ―preguntó Hikari al ver que todas las cosas estaban preparadas y entre ellas no se encontraban sus juguetes.

―Claro, pero llévate poquitos que si no se perderán. ―Imperó la joven de ojos jades. Al girarse, vio a su hija con una carreta roja llena de juguetes, llevando todos los que le había regalado su padrino.

―¿Nos vamos? ―Inquirió la pequeña con un leve tono de impaciencia en su voz.

―Sí ―respondió Sakura. Todos salieron de la casa y emprendieron un caluroso camino hacia la playa.

Ya podían divisarla: una explanada de arena, con una zona repleta de hamacas y sombrillas, y la otra, donde no había casi nadie, una simple extensión de arena, vacía. Ambas acababan en la orilla donde empezaba el mar que tenía varias tonalidades, un azul oscuro en las zonas más cercanas al pequeño puente que estaba situado en la zona de las sombrillas de paja, una azul turquesa y otro que era casi transparente de lo cristalino que era.

―Hikari ―llamó su madre. La pequeña se giró a modo de respuesta y la miró, así dándole a entender que ya podía seguir—. Cuando lleguemos, vamos a comer y descansar un poco y luego... ―La joven kunoichi no pudo seguir porque su hija la interrumpió.

―¿Y cuándo me podré bañar? ―cuestionó.

―Después de descansar te podrás bañar ―contestó la joven de ojos jade. Al escucharla, Hikari puso cara de enfado, pero supo que su madre no daría su brazo a torcer por muchas caras que pusiera.

Al llegar no había casi nadie en la playa, solo un grupo de cuatro jóvenes de la misma edad que ellos, compuesto por tres chicos y una chica; y una par de parejas enamoradas. Ellos se pondrían en medio de los dos grupos.

Después de acomodarse y comer, Ino montó una sombrilla con una manta veraniega para tumbarse en ella a tener una pequeña siesta.

―Tía ¿puedo dormir contigo? ―preguntó Hikari sacando su lado más tímido mientras se rascaba los ojitos a causa del sueño.

―Claro ―contestó la rubia haciendo un pequeño hueco para que su "sobrina" pudiera tumbarse a su lado. La pequeña se tumbó y posó su mano sobre el vientre de su tía. En ese instante, el bebé que habitaba el útero de su tía pegó una patada a modo de saludo hacia su "prima".

―Tía ¿has visto lo que hace el bebé? ―preguntó su sobrina con una cara de sorpresa.

―Ya quiere salir para jugar contigo —contestó Ino mientras ella misma se acariciaba el vientre y cerraba los ojos.

Hikari, al escuchar su respuesta se acercó al vientre de su tía y allí se acurrucó para dormir.

Después de la pequeña siesta, Hikari quería ir a jugar y, cómo no, Naruto la acompañaría.

En otra parte de la playa había un grupo de jóvenes. Entre ellos estaba Sasuke Uchiha… ¿Quién lo creería? Si no hubiera sido por sus compañeros él no estaría ahí. Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado de la playa para volver a mirar a una niña de cabello color rosa. El otro tipo que estaba junto a la pequeña suponía era su padre, pero por el color de su cabello lo más seguro es que sería un familiar de Sakura… su Sakura. Hacía más de tres años que no la veía, la echaba de menos y cada día que pasaba se acordaba de ella. Él esperaba que cuando volviera a la villa, si es que algún día volvía, Sakura estuviera bien, aunque prefería que no lo esperase ni que aún lo amase, porque de la manera en que la trató y como la dejó no se merecía ni su amor, ni su perdón; pero eso no quería decir que lo anhelara.

Mientras, en la otra parte de la playa, la pequeña Hikari estaba enterrando en la arena a su padrino, con la ayuda de la novia de éste. Cuando Ino despertó decidió ir a estirar un poco las piernas paseando por la orilla.

—¿Vienes conmigo a dar un paseo?

Al escuchar la propuesta de su tía, se levantó, se dirigió a la orilla, se enjuagó las manos, cogió su carreta roja y sus juguetes y fue hasta donde estaba su tía cogiéndole la mano, lista para partir.

—¡Eh! ¡Hikari! ¡No me dejes así! —gritó Naruto que estaba bajo la arena. Sai se levantó y se fue con su novia y su sobrina.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato caminando por la orilla, escucharon unas voces y se percataron de que se acercaban a un grupo de personas, pero ninguno se fijó en quienes eran. Hikari iba con su carreta roja, cogiendo conchas, totalmente distraída. Sus tios estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Ino? ¿Sai? —Escucharon como una voz conocida los llamaba.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntaron confusos. A Sai no le ganó la confusión y se posicionó delante de su novia y de su pequeña sobrina. La pequeña se había acercado, pero Sai la detuvo.

—¿Tía, quién es? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Un viejo amigo —contestó Sai con un leve tono de molestia en la voz.

—No os voy a hacer nada —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿Quién confía en tu palabra? —cuestionó el ANBU haciendo que la rubia y la joven de cabello rosado, retrocedieran sobre sus pasos.

—¿Voy a buscar a la mama? Seguro que lo conoce y se alegra de verlo. —Anunció la joven mientras intentaba separarse de sus tíos, los cuales se lo impedían.

—¿Quién es tu mami? —preguntó el Uchiha con una expresión que nadie sabría interpretar.

—Mi mami se llama Sa...

* * *

><p>Bueno, os preguntaréis, ¿qué hace ahora subiendo de nuevo el primer capítulo? Bueno, pues este capítulo está beteado por mi gran amiga y actual beta JaviSN que me ayuda en este fic. Gracias por la espera y espero que me comprendais.<p>

Sin más que añadir, Shira.

Espero sus reviews si necesitan algo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, solo la pequeña Hikari.

*¡Holaa! Primero quiero agradecer a todos los que me han dejado un review en el primer cap de mi historia, no los he podido contestar porque no tengo internet pero en cuanto me lo pongan prometo contestarlos. He intentado dejaros con ganas de leer el segundo cap aunque creo que no lo habré conseguido, no soy muy buena en esto del suspense... pero bueno, no os entretengo más; aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo.*

Cap 2: Conociéndonos

—¿Quién es tu mami? —preguntó Sasuke intentando controlar la furia que corría por sus venas al saber que alguien más había acariciado el cuerpo de la única mujer que amaría.

—Mi mami se llama Saku...—Empezó a decir, pero la rubia que se encontraba a su lado le tapó la boca, así silenciándola y que no revelara el nombre de su madre; aunque éste estaba reflejado en ella, la pequeña replica de la joven kunoichi.

Cuando su tía le quitó la mano de la boca, dijo—: ¡Jolín tía! —Se quejó por no haberla dejado acabar. Pero el Uchiha no necesitaba nada más para saber el nombre de la madre de la pequeña, ahora solo le faltaba confirmarlo y saber quién era el que había osado tocar el cuerpo de Sakura.

—¿Sakura es tu madre? —preguntó el moreno acercándose a ella.

—Sí, pero yo no tengo papi —contestó Hikari antes de que su tía le volviera a impedir hablar—. Mi mami dice que papá va a volver, ¿tienes novia? Porque si no tienes puedes ser mi papá, pero solo hasta que vuelva el de verdad. —Narró la pequeña perdiendo la poca timidez que poseía.

—No, no tengo novia; no me importaría ser tu papá —contestó acariciando su suave mejilla, ahora entendía lo de la piel de los bebés. La hija de Sakura no es que fuera una bebé, pero su piel era muy suave—. ¿Sabes cómo se llama tu papá? Si me dices su nombre yo te puedo ayudar a buscarlo —propuso Sasuke.

—No, no sé cómo se llama, mamá nunca quiere...

La pequeña fue interrumpida por una voz de una mujer.

—¿Quiénes son estos, Sasukecito? —preguntó la voz de una pelirroja. La pequeña Hikari le mandó una mirada de desagrado e Ino le lanzó una mirada envenenada, nadie se atrevía a hablarle así al poseedor del Sharingan, solo Sakura lo podía hacer.

—Nadie que te importe, Karin; y deja de llamarme así —contestó Sasuke sin mirarla a la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa Sasuke-kun? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? ¿No te lo pasaste bien anoche? —preguntó con su supuesto tono sensual. El pelinegro la ignoró y se volvió a agachar.

—¿Dónde está la mamá? —preguntó el poseedor del Sharingan, colocándole el gorrito a la infante. Hikari alzó la mirada, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. El Uchiha se fijó en el color de los ojos, iguales que los suyos, los típicos ojos de un Uchiha, claro está, que sin despertar el Sharingan y verlo reflejado en esa mirada que al instante se convertía en una mirada peligrosa.

—Mi mami está allí —dijo señalando el lugar en concreto. Cosa que hizo que los pensamientos de Sasuke empezaran a hacer relaciones, atribuyendo su estadía en Konoha y, por lo tanto el tiempo en el que estuvo con Sakura, preguntándose si esa pequeña podía ser un miembro de su familia, pidiendo que no lo fuera; porque si lo hubiera sabido no la hubiera abandonado, pero por otra parte deseaba que aquel terroncito de azúcar fuera en parte suya y formar una familia con Sakura y la que él esperaba que fuera su hija. Él se incorporó, dirigiéndose a la rubia y al que supuestamente lo había suplido en el equipo 7.

—Voy a ir a hablar con Sakura. —Anunció el Uchiha convencido mientras empezaba a caminar en la dirección que la pequeña le había señalado.

—¡No, no, no, no! —Negaba la rubia embarazada posicionándose delante de él—. Sasuke, no. —repetía moviendo su dedo como negación. —Yo voy a decirle que estás aquí y si ella quiere vendrá. —Añadió la rubia en un tono que el Uchiha sabía que por mucho que replicara no conseguiría nada.

—¿Te acompaño, te quedas con Hikari y voy yo o vamos los tres? —preguntó el ANBU dirigiéndose a su novia.

—Quédate con la niña que no quiero saber lo que haría Sakura si le pasara algo —contestó mirando a la pequeña que se estaba sentado en la arena.

—No, vamos los tres; que no quiero que os pase nada —dijo Sai posando su mano donde habitaba el fruto de su amor. Sasuke observaba la escena con una leve sensación de tristeza porque le hubiera gustado poder decir eso o estar en la misma situación del ANBU, en el caso de que Hikari fuera su hija.

—Yo me puedo quedar con la niña —propuso el poseedor del Sharingan sabiendo que aunque no quisiera verle tendría que venir de todas maneras para coger a su hija.

—¿Nos podemos fiar de ti? —preguntó el ANBU desconfiando de la palabra del Uchiha.

—Sai, por muy ninja vengador y muy renegado que sea, no le haría daño a un niño indefenso ¿verdad Sasuke? —Alzó la ceja la rubia al pronunciar aquella pregunta que esperaba que fuera afirmativa.

—Nunca haría nada que le hiciera daño a Sakura —contestó haciendo que sus ex-compañeros rodaran los ojos. Ino le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras se agachaba, dentro de sus posibilidades, para hablar con su sobrina.

—Te vas a quedar con él y te portarás bien ¿vale? Ahora vendrá la mamá —dijo colocándole un mechón de su pelo rosado que le impedía ver sus ojos.

—Dile al padrino que venga, que me tiene que ayudar a acabar mi castillo —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Adiós primito. —Añadió acariciándole el vientre a su tía postiza. La rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió con Sai hacia la otra parte de la playa, la cual recorrieron con paso ligero.

Por otro lado, Sasuke, se sentó al lado de la que él esperaba fuera su hija y empezó a observar como la pequeña jugaba con la arena e intentaba montar un castillo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Hikari mientras ésta seguía con su tarea.

—Uchiha Sasuke, ¿y tú? —Cuestionó Sasuke, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Haruno Hikari —contestó la pequeña pronunciando aquel apellido que tanto le había costado aprenderse—. ¿Tú conoces a mi mamá? —preguntó la princesa de la inocencia.

—Sí, yo era su novio —contestó el Uchiha.

—Entonces, seguro que conoces a mi papi; mi madre dice que siempre ha querido a mi papá y que nunca lo va a olvidar —comentó la pequeña.

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó el Uchiha a la pregunta que la joven de cabello rosado le había formulado de forma discreta.

La niña dejó el castillo y sus juguetes en la arena para dirigirse al agua. Se sentó en la orilla de ésta y empezó a jugar con la arena y sus dedos. Sasuke se acercó a ella, lo que llamó la atención de la pequeña—. ¿No vas a entrar más? —le preguntó.

—Es que... no sé nadar... —contestó con la cabeza gacha.

—Ven —dijo Sasuke antes de cogerla en brazos para adentrarse en el rompeolas con ella.

—Pero señor, me va a comer un tiburón —comentó Hikari colgándose del cuello de él.

—No te va a pasar nada —dijo regalándole una leve sonrisa.

—Señor. —Lo llamó.

—No me llames señor. —Corrigió; no le gustaban esas formalidades con alguien que podía ser su hija.

—Vale —respondió asintiendo—. Señor, ¿eres ninja? —preguntó. A Sasuke se le escapó una risilla porque aún después de corregirla, lo había vuelto a llamar señor; pero tenía que darle las gracias a Kami por no haber puesto un usted en la pregunta.

—Sí, y tu mamá también.

Ya que estaba con la hija de Sakura le intentaría sacar un poco de información sobre lo que era su vida ahora.

—Pero mi mami es una médica. —Corrigió la pequeña el detalle que el Uchiha se había olvidado.

—Se dice médico; un médico, una doctora. —Intentó corregirla él sin saber cuál sería su reacción.

—¡Qué no! ¡Una médica, un médico; solo hay que ponerle una "a" en el sitio de la "o"! —exclamó entre gritos chapoteando con las manos en el agua. Al hacer ese movimiento con las manos, le cayeron unas gotas de agua salada en los ojos, que bastaron para que le pequeña rompiera a llorar. Sasuke salió corriendo del agua, sacó rápidamente una toalla de su bolsa y le secó los ojos con ella.

—Pequeña, ya está. —La consoló mientras la acurrucaba en su pecho.

Cinco minutos antes, Sakura pudo reconocer a las dos siluetas que se acercaban hacia donde estaba ella con un ritmo marcado. Si eran los que ella creía había algún problema, porque ésta creía que eran Sai e Ino, hasta ahí bien pero es que se habían ido con su hija y ésta no volvía con ellos.

Se levantó de su toalla y se acercó rápidamente a ellos, lo que alertó a Naruto y a Hinata que también se habían acercado.

—¿Dónde está Hikari? —preguntó alterada mientras esperaba la respuesta del moreno o de la rubia.

—¿Y? —Los presionó Naruto—. ¿Dónde está? —preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a ellos.

—Está con Sasuke —contestó el ANBU posicionándose delante de su novia embarazada, solo por si acaso. Naruto y Sakura palidecieron ante la respuesta.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Hinata confusa.

Antes de que Sakura o alguien pudiera articular palabra, se escuchó un llanto inconsolable que abarcó a toda la playa. Sakura y Naruto se fueron corriendo para ver qué era lo que había pasado para que la pequeña llorara de esa manera que pocas veces se había escuchado, no querían pensar que Sasuke había sido capaz de hacerle algo a la niña.

Cuando llegaron pudieron ser observadores de una escena muy tierna: el gran Uchiha tenía a Hikari acurrucada en sus brazos con la cabeza escondida en su pecho mientras seguía sollozando, pero se la veía más calmada.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto sin poder creérselo. Tres años sin un "hermano" era mucho tiempo, y después de lo que le hizo a Sakura, no podía coger y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿Mami? —La llamó. Ésta era incapaz de articular palabra, pero aún así, al escucharla se acercó a donde estaba y la cogió de sus brazos, rozando su brazo con el de Sasuke. Solo esa caricia bastó para que a ambos les recorriera una sensación de familiaridad, pero Sakura lo manifestó más que el Uchiha, porque él lo ocultó, aunque ésta retiró el brazo al sentir el suyo.

—¿Qué ha pasado cariño? —preguntó secándole las lágrimas que previamente habían descendido por su fino y delicado rostro.

—El agua me ha atacado —contestó Hikari. Sakura la puso en el suelo y ella se interpuso entre el Uchiha y su hija.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto que se había agachado hasta quedar a la altura de su ahijada.

—Sí —respondió mientras se le dibujaba una leve sonrisa en el rostro—. Este señor... —Empezó la pequeña a narrar lo que había pasado.

—Esa palabra le queda demasiado grande ¿no crees, Sakura? —Naruto interrumpió a la pequeña al oír como se había dirigido a su casi hermano. Sakura miró al rubio desviando por primera vez la mirada de la del moreno, habían estado un buen rato mirándose el uno al otro; ella tratando de desvelar lo que sentía y él observando a la persona que más había amado en su vida y la única que ocupaba su mente y su corazón a todas horas. A la única que le mostraba su carácter tal y como era.

—¡Padrino! —Llamó la atención Hikari al oír lo que había dicho.

—¿¡Qué! —preguntó él. Hinata, que estaba tras de él, no se podía creer lo que pasaba, sabía cuánto había echado en falta al Uchiha y ahora se comportaba de esa manera con él.

—Naruto, ¿puedes dejar que Hikari continúe? —En realidad, la pequeña estaba ansiosa, esperando que le hicieran caso. A la Hyuuga le empezaba a doler la cabeza, demasiadas emociones en un día y el problema que tenían ahora no había hecho más que empezar.

—Sí —contestó el Uzumaki.

—Sasuke estaba conmigo haciendo un castillo... padrino, es aquel de allí —dijo señalando un pequeño castillo que había próximo a la orilla—. Lo hemos hecho para ti. —Añadió olvidándose de lo que tenía que contarles.

—Peque, el cumple no es mío, es tuyo y de Sasuke. —Apuntó el de ojos azules acariciándole la mejilla a su sobrina.

—¿También es tu cumple? —preguntó Hikari.

—Si —contestó el poseedor del Sharingan.

—Yo cumplo asín —comentó la niña alzando tres deditos.

—Ya eres muy grande. —Apuntó el de ojos azules.

—Claro, tengo que ser grande, porque va a nacer el bebé de la tía Ino y tengo que cuidarlo. Pero ahora también lo cuido. —Contó la pequeña pelirosada orgullosa—. ¿Qué te han regalado?— preguntó Hikari.

—Nada —respondió el Uchiha como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Yo si quieres te puedo dejar mis regalos, así no estarás triste —dijo Hikari poniendo el gorrito que le había regalado Hinata, cogiendo su carreta de juguetes y dándole algunos —A lo mejor no te gusta porque són de niña pero puedes jugar con ellos— añadió feliz por arrancarle una sonrisa a su padre.

—Eres igual que tu madre— se le escapó el comentario a Sasuke en voz alta mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Tanto la hija como la madre se sonrojaron pero Sakura prefirió irse, ocultándolo.

—Vamos, cariño —dijo cogiendo los juguetes y cogiéndola en brazos para volver a la otra parte de la playa.

—Pero mami, es su cumple no lo podemos dejar solito —replicó Hikari mientras cogía la mano del moreno.

—No está solo, están sus amigos y su novia, así que nos podemos ir.

Las palabras de Sakura salieron con rabia. Cogió la otra mano de su hija y la acercó a ella, haciendo que la pequeña lo soltara de la mano.

—Mami ¿me puedo despedir? —preguntó. Sakura la bajó y ella se acercó a él, cogió el sombrero de la cabeza del moreno y preguntó:

—¿Cuántos cumples? —Él le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

—Veinte —contestó el ninja. Hikari cogió su oreja y se la empezó a estirar.

—Un, dos, tres, ocho, diez, quince, veinte. —Cada vez que decía un número le tiraba la oreja.

Sasuke la cogió en brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

—Para... para —decía entre risas.

Cuando Sasuke la soltó, ella le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, saltó de sus brazos y salió corriendo hasta donde estaba su madre.

—Mamá, un dia podría venir a casa. Yo le podría dejar mis juguetes y vendría a bañarse con nosotras a la piscina, a la que me ha regalado la madrina... —Se volvió a acercar a Sasuke y añadió—. Yo vivo aquí cerca, se llama Villa... —Se quedó pensando y continuó—…escondida de la Hoja. Mi madrina es la Hokage, así que seguro que te deja venir ¿vendrás antes de que acabe el verano? —preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Te lo prometo —respondió a la invitación que la pequeña le había hecho previamente—.Adiós, Hikari. —Se despidió con un leve tono de felicidad en la voz que él se encargó de ocultar.

—¡Adiós! —exclamó ella mientras cogía el mango de su carreta roja.

—No prometas cosas que luego no cumples. —Advirtió Sakura cogiendo la mano a su hija.

—¡Adiós Sasuke, feliz cumpleaños! —Se despidió Hinata sonriendo por ver a Hikari tan feliz.

Cuando ya se habían alejado un poco el rubio dijo:

—¿Por qué le hablas? ¿Ya no te acuerdas de lo que le ha hecho a Sakura? —preguntó Naruto enfadado pagándolo con Hinata, que no se merecía para nada que él le hablara con ese tono de voz.

—Claro que me acuerdo, pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad. Tú y yo lo sabemos muy bien —contestó la joven de ojos perlados.

Se sentaron todos en la arena y Naruto siguió:

—La abandonó cuando estaba embarazada. —Sakura al escuchar las palabras del rubio y ver que seguían discutiendo por un tema personal, dijo:

—Parad de pelearos. —Hinata se levantó y fue a sentarse a otro lado, porqué no quería seguir peleándose con el Uzumaki. Cuando Hikari vio que su tía Hinata lloraba fue a verla. Se sentó a su lado y las dos miraban el mar.

—Tía ¿a ti te gusta el mar? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Si ¿y a ti? —contestó la Hyuuga.

—Si, a mi me gustaría ser un pececito —contestó su sobrina.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la mayor.

—Pues, porque los pececitos cuando nacen ya saben nadar y yo no... —explicó la pequeña bajando la cabeza. Hinata la cogió en brazos como si de su propia hija se tratara y se adentró en el mar con ella dispuesta a enseñarle como disfrutar del agua, igual que cuando ella entrenaba en las cascadas.

—¿Tú quieres aprender a nadar? —Seguían adentrándose en el mar, mientras la pequeña se abrazaba más a su cuerpo.

—Sí, pero el agua me da miedo, porque ataca —respondió la pequeña colgándose del cuello de Hinata.

—Yo te voy a enseñar —dijo la Hyuuga. Hikari solo se agarró más fuerte al cuello de ésta. Ella rió como respuesta, una risa que se escuchó en la orilla. Naruto la escuchó y automáticamente él también sonrió, solo él sabía lo feliz que la hacía oírla reír. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos y con su familia, escucharla reír o verla feliz era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Sakura lo miró y le dijo:

—Eres tonto ¿cómo te has podido poner así con ella? Mira que es difícil hacerla enfadar, pero tú lo consigues.

—No sé cómo he podido tratarla así. Ella solo ha sido amable y con todo lo que ha hecho y renunciado por mí y yo se lo pago de esta manera. Lo siento, es que, no sé que me ha pasado, pero después de tres años vuelve y se cree que esto va a ser un caminito de rosas, pues no —respondió el Uzumaki mientras recuerdos de lo que había hecho Hinata por él y lo bien que se lo había pasado con Sasuke recorrían su mente, porque aunque pareciera mentira, era como un hermano para él.

—Naruto, si Sasuke ha vuelto es mi problema; bueno, también es el tuyo, pero que nada de lo que ha pasado entre él y yo sea un impedimento para vuestra amistad. Y en mi opinión, no lo tendrías que pagar con Hinata. —Aconsejó.

—Por cierto Sakura, tenemos un pequeño problema... —Interrumpió Ino que estaba tumbada en una toalla con Sai.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la Haruno.

—Pues Hikari le ha dicho a Sasuke que su papá se había ido pero que iba a volver, y cuando la ha mirado a los ojos se ha dado cuenta de que esos ojos solo los tienen los Uchiha... —respondió la Yamanaka que no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida.

—Tranquila... se lo voy a contar; no sé cuando, pero lo haré. —Afirmó Sakura mientras pensaba el momento exacto para contárselo.

—¿Cuándo? A lo mejor no vuelve —comentó el rubio con un tono de nostalgia en la voz.

—Tal vez si se lo cuentas, vuelva a la villa y se quede con vosotras. —Apuntó el joven ANBU acariciando el pelo de la rubia.

—No quiero que se quede porqué le dé pena. Quiero que se quede por que la quiere, porque sienta que es su hija. Voy a ir a decírselo —dijo la madre convencida, poniéndose en pie bruscamente y con gran decisión, dando grandes zancadas se dirigió hasta dónde lo encontraría.

Al llegar a donde estaban ellos, una pelirroja, Karin, aquella buscona estaba casi encima de él. Sintió como una oleada de rabia se apoderaba de ella al ver como aquella se acercaba demasiado a su Sasuke.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Sakura cuando ya estaba cerca de él.

—Sí —contestó el Uchiha sorprendido de que le hubiera dirigido la palabra. Se alejaron un poco más de ellos y cuando ya no les podían escuchar, empezaron a hablar:

—Sakura, yo, te quiero hacer una pregunta... —Empezó diciendo el joven que necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

—¿Qué? —indagó con un tono seco que pocas veces había escuchado.

—¿Es mi hija? —preguntó el poseedor del Sharingan mirándola directamente a los ojos, donde esperaba ver la verdad.

Sakura se quedó pensando, puede que él sea el padre pero nunca ha ejercido como tal.

—Puede que la sangre que corra por sus venas sea tuya pero nunca has estado para ser su padre —respondió la Haruno al borde de las lágrimas.

—Cuando me fui, no sabía nada. —Apuntó el último miembro del clan Uchiha—. No tenía ni idea. —Añadió mientras se lamentaba el haberse ido.

—No me dijiste que te ibas, no te despediste de mí ¡me utilizaste! —exclamó—. ¿Tan poco significaba para ti? —Inquirió la discípula de Tsunade sollozando.

—Significas mucho para mí —respondió el moreno abrazándola. Él quería sanar todas las heridas que le había abierto en su corazón. Quería borrar el dolor de esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaba mirar y observar con detenimiento dónde siempre descubría la verdad y podía ver lo que ella realmente sentía.

—¡No me toques! —gritó Sakura separándose de él—. Si quieres revolcarte con alguien en la arena, vete con tu amiguita. Que te quede claro que solo he venido a decirte la verdad. —Añadió con la intención de irse. Antes de que se fuera, Sasuke la cogió de la mano, se acercó con un rápido movimiento y la besó.

Sakura no va a decir que no le gustó, porqué hacia mucho que no probaba esos labios, pero eso no podía pasar. Al separarse, la miró a los ojos y había una mezcla de furia y amor... pero la furia ganó y Sasuke se llevó el tortazo del siglo—. ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer! —Volvió a gritar.

Ahora lo que quería era aliviar el dolor que ella le había causado. Pero, como siempre desde que él se fue, actuó con sangre fría y se fue. Al pasar por delante de donde estaban los compañeros de él, escuchó:

—¡Fresca! —gritó la pelirroja llamándola. Al ver que Sakura no le hacía caso, se levantó y la cogió la mano. Cuando se giró, continuó—. ¿Qué? Guarra ¿Qué pasa? No puedes ni embaucar a los hombres tú sola, tienes que recurrir a tu hija. ¡Seguro que es como tú! —gritó, pero antes de que Sakura le pegara llegó Sasuke y la paró.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así a Sakura, ni a hablar así de nuestra hija! —exclamó el Uchiha realmente enfurecido, posicionándose delante de Sakura.

—¿Vuestra? Seguro que no sabe ni de quién es, con todos los que se debe de haber acostado. Si es una zorra ¿cómo va a saber quién es el padre de esa? Lo que pasa es que te ha visto y habrá dicho como éste era mi novio pues le encasqueto a la ni... —Karin no pudo acabar de hablar, porque Sakura le pegó una torta—. ¡Zorra!— exclamó la de las gafas.

—¡Te he dicho que te calles! —gritó él poniéndose delante de ella de nuevo.

—¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿No te basta conmigo? ¿Tienes que buscarte un segundo plato? —dijo Karin acariciándole el hombro. Éste le pegó en la mano para que la quitara.

—¡No me toques!

Estaba realmente enfurecido, se había metido con Sakura y con su hija, el fruto del amor que compartía con la joven de cabello rosado.

—Ayer por la noche no decías lo mismo... —Apuntó la compañera de él, haciendo el intento de poner celosa a Sakura. Ella palideció al escucharlo pero no supo reaccionar, aunque su Inner quería matar a Karin y hacerla sufrir, por haber dicho eso.

—¡No seas mentirosa! —Intentó desmentir el poseedor del Sharingan.

—Yo solo digo la verdad... —Se defendió Karin.

Ella se fue alejando de ellos, pero eso no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha que la siguió hasta donde estaban los demás. Hikari al ver a su madre se acercó hasta ella y empezó a dar saltitos para llamar su atención.

—Mami, mami ¿vienes a jugar a la arena conmigo? —preguntó la pequeña.

La joven se olvidó de Sasuke que le había seguido y se fue a la orilla con su hija.

—Jugamos un poco y luego vamos a merendar —respondió a su hija. Ésta asintió y se sentó al lado de su madre. La pequeña empezó a llevar cubos de arena y la matriarca les daba la vuelta. Sasuke que estaba de pie, alejado de ellas, miraba aquella escena tan nostálgica y a la vez dulce que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberte ido? —Cuestionó la voz del próximo Hokage acercándose al que consideraba su mejor amigo.

—No sabes cuánto, pero veo que te encargaste de cuidarla bien —contestó el Uchiha.

—Te lo prometí. No la habría dejado sola, solo tenía 16 años... te has perdido los momentos más importantes de la vida de tu hija, no la has visto nacer, ni has escuchado cuando dijo su primera palabra... —Intentó hacerle ver lo que había causado al irse—. He hecho lo que cualquier amigo haría por su amiga, pero ten presente que por tu culpa tu hija no ha tenido una figura paterna y la que yo supongo que es la persona que amas, no ha podido tener una buena experiencia de lo que es tener un hijo, porque tú no has estado a su lado. —Añadió mientras intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón—. ¿Vas a volver a la villa? —preguntó después de varios minutos en los que ambos se quedaron pensativos. Al no escuchar la respuesta del moreno, continuó—. Si no te vas a quedar no le des ilusiones a Sakura, porque tú no sabes lo que es estar toda la noche a su lado sin poder hacer nada para que deje de llorar y menos a Hikari, porque tu hija ya te quería sin conocerte. No le importa lo que seas o como seas, mientras que no te alejes de ella. —Finalizó acercándose a donde se encontraban madre e hija.

Al Uchiha solo se le presentaba una cuestión que parecía simple, pero que encontrar la respuesta no era tan fácil: ¿volvía a la villa y formaba una familia como siempre había deseado o continuaba con los planes que había establecido tres años atrás?

Bueno, aquí subí el segundo capítulo beteado y cómo ya os pedí, por favor paciencia... hago lo que puedo :)

*¡Tachán! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Bueno, ya sabéis como podéis darme vuestra opinión sobre este cap o sobre la historia en general, si tenéis alguna duda o queja también las acepto. Espero que os haya gustado ^-^, ya sé que hay un poco de OoC pero todo tendrá su significado. Gracias por leer mis locuras y hasta aquí he llegado, un beso;

Shira-san.

Pd: PASAOS POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS. Intentaré no tardar mucho con el próximo cap pero tengo otros proyectos.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno, ya sé que no puedo hacer como que nada hubiera pasado porque han sido cuatro meses y eso es mucho tiempo. Perdón, desde mi más humilde corazoncito. Si queréis matarme lo podéis hacer, solo que no sabéis donde vivo Sin más os dejo el cap, que lo disfrutéis. Por cierto, creo que hay un poquito de Ooc pero he intentado solucionarlo a lo largo del capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi posesión, solo me gusta jugar con ellos.**

Capítulo 3: De regreso

—¡Padrino, mira que grande! —exclamó Hikari; al ver a lo lejos a Sasuke se acercó corriendo a él y cuando estaba a su lado se paró en seco, sintiendo una leve vergüenza.

—Hola, señor —dijo la pequeña sonrojada.

—Hola pequeña —le devolvió el saludo Sasuke.

—¿Has venido a merendar conmigo y con mi mamá? —preguntó Hikari —.También está mi padrino y mis tíos; mi primo está en la barriguita de mi tía. ¿Sabes que yo he salido de la barriguita de mi mamá —añadió. Sasuke rió por todo lo que le había contado, se notaba que le gustaba hablar y que cuando cogía confianza no había nadie que la parara.

—Claro que lo sé —le dijo el moreno cogiéndola en brazos.

—¿Tu conocías a mi papá? —preguntó su hija.

—Sí —contestó Sasuke con un tono de tristeza sintiéndose culpable por haberle causado daño a su pequeña adorable.

—¿Le puedes decir que vuelva? Es que aunque mi mamá diga que él volverá nunca viene; y las otras niñas dicen que mi papá se fue porque no me quería ¿a qué eso no es verdad? —preguntó la niña con lágrimas en sus ojos, logrando que él se sintiera un ser ruín.

—Te prometo que tu papá va a volver, seguro que él no se fue porque no te quisiera —contestó Sasuke secándole las lágrimas. Sakura cogió a Hikari de la mano y la alejó de él.

—Cariño ¿por qué no vas y le dices a tus tías que te den la merienda? —le preguntó ésta poniéndola en el suelo y agachándose hasta quedar a su altura.

—¿Vosotros no venís a merendar? —preguntó Hikari.

—Ahora iremos —aseguró Sasuke sonriéndole.

Cuando Hikari se fue hasta donde sus tíos la esperaban, Sakura y Sasuke se alejaron un poco, manteniendo las distancias, era la hora de mantener una conversación de adultos, como lo que eran.

—¿Por qué le prometes cosas que no vas a cumplir? —preguntó Sakura molesta por la actitud del moreno.

—Voy a volver —afirmó el poseedor del Sharingan conseguridad, cosa que molestó aún más a la Haruno.

—¿Para qué vas a volver? ¿Para irte otra vez? ¡Cuándo encuentres algo que te guste más te irás! Como hiciste la última vez... —le recordó la kunoichi conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos, que querían salir para demostrar lo que sentía y ser consolada por él.

—Una segunda oportunidad —le pidió el Uchiha tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas, pero ésta negaba con la cabeza —Por favor, Sakura, déjame estar cerca de vosotras. Si tú ya no me quieres, lo acepto; pero déjame conocer a nuestra hija, solo te pido que me dejes estar con ella —añadió intentando convencerla de que era lo mejor y que así, no solo haría feliz a él, sino que también a su hija y tal vez a ella.

La joven la miró a los ojos; y por lo que vio sabía que estaba siendo sincero, que quería estar con ellas, formando una familia, la que ambos soñaron tener. Reprimió las lágrimas que nunca saldrían de sus ojos y empezó hablar, poniéndose seria, no permitiría que él la viera flaquear:

—Vale; pero si te vuelves a ir, no tendrás otra oportunidad. —El pelinegro al escucharla, la abrazó de manera efusiva, pero enseguida recordó quien era y que era; no podía hacer esas cosas en público, aunque por dentro estaba eufórico y no quería hacerle solo eso a Sakura, sino que muchas más...

Se serenó y depositó un suave beso en la frente de la joven, la cual la miró un poco sorprendida, ya que no esperaba aquella muestra de agradecimiento.

—No te arrepentirás —le aseguró el joven manteniendo el abrazo, pero la de ojos jade carraspeó, haciendo que él se separara de ella, aunque ambos disfrutaran del contacto.

—¡Mami, mami! —exclamó la pequeña que venía corriendo por la arena con la cara sucia de chocolate.

—Dime —respondió al llamado de su hija mientras la cogía en brazos —¿Quién te ha dado chocolate? —inquirió suponiendo quien era la culpable.

—La tía Ino tiene mucho chocolate —respondió riendo; él también quería participar en la felicidad que tenía su familia justo en ese instante, así que sacó el tema.

—Hikari, mamá tienen algo que contarte —comentó el Uchiha en voz alta, quería saber que se sentía cuando tu hija te llamaba papá por primera vez y ahora mismo se mostraba un poco impaciente. La ninja médico, abrió los ojos sorprendida, no se esperaba que sacara el tema tan pronto.

—¿El que, mami? —preguntó la pequeña curiosa mirándola a los ojos, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

—Verás, cariño... —empezó sin saber cómo explicarle que el hombre que había al lado de ellas era su padre —¿te acuerdas que te dije que cuando fueras más mayor te diría quien es tu padre? —La integrante del equipo 7 se puso seria, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su hija, era una caja de sorpresas y lo que menos quería era que reaccionara mal.

—¿Ya soy mayor? —preguntó la pequeña animada.

—Sí, muy mayor; y por eso quiero que sepas que papá ya ha vuelto —afirmó la joven del pelo rosa sonriéndole.

—¿Vamos a ir a verlo? ¿Y vendrá a vivir con nosotras? ¿Cómo una familia? —preguntó la joven Uchiha emocionada al saber que sus "amigas" no tenían razón, ya que ellas le decían que su padre nunca volvería con ella porque no la quería.

—No tenemos que ir a ningún lado porque ya está aquí —respondió la discípula de la Sannin sonriendo, parecía que se lo había tomado bien y eso la contentaba.

—¿Dónde? —insistió dando leves saltitos de emoción.

—Aquí —contestó la voz masculina que no había participado en la conversación.

—¿Tú eres mi papá? —inquirió la nueva Uchiha sorprendida, ya que desde el principio ese hombre le había caído bien.

—Sí —afirmó el pelinegro con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, quién lo ha visto y quién lo ve. Su hija se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeando con sus pequeñas manos el cuello de su padre.

—¿Te puedo llamar papá? —preguntó un tanto tímida y avergonzada.

—Me encantaría que lo hicieras —respondió el poseedor del Sharingan, con una sonrisa de bobalicón que solo un padre podía tener mientras abrazaba a su pequeña, le encantó aquella sensación de hormigueo que produjo en él aquella palabra.

—¿Vamos a merendar? —preguntó a sus padres bajándose de los brazos del Uchiha y tomando la mano de ambos para emprender rumbo a las toallas. El azabache asintió y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a su hija y a la progenitora de ésta.

Al llegar a las toallas, se percataron de que sus amigos estaban disfrutando del agua, refrescándose, ya que no estaban allí. Sakura se sentó en la esterilla que había traído para poner en la arena y le dio otra a su hija; él se sentó en la arena, no quería que pensaran que cogía demasiadas confianzas.

—Papi, si quieres te puedes sentar conmigo —le invitó la pequeña; él se sentó a su lado y la kunoichi les dio unas magdalenas que había traído para merendar.

—Gracias —dijeron al unísono.

Hikari ya estaba acabando de comer, así que decidió romper el silencio que se había formado en la pequeña familia.

—Papi —lo llamó la de los ojos negros.

—Dime —respondió al llamado de su hija, sorprendido ya que todavía no había entablado una conversación con ella; aunque mostraba una pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, al oír cómo lo había llamado.

—¿Sabes lo que me ha regalado mi madrina Tsunade? —preguntó la Uchiha, presumiendo de sus regalos.

—¿El qué? —inquirió el del pelo azabache después de haber negado con la cabeza.

—Una piscina así de grande —respondió la de cabellos rosados abriendo sus pequeños brazos lo más que pudo, intentando indicar el tamaño de su nueva piscina —Y como vivirás en casa, nos podremos bañar todos juntos y saldremos a la fiera a pasear, todos juntos como una familia... — añadió sonriendo, evitando que alguien interrumpiera sus pequeñas ensoñaciones que se manifestaban siempre en sus sueños; la única diferencia era que ahora, su padre, sí que tenía rostro, no como en sus pesadillas, que era un completo borrón que se esfumaba dejándolas solas.

—Es feria —la corrigió Sakura al ver que había cambiado el orden de las letras; aunque para tener los tres años recién cumplidos, su fonética era bastante buena.

—¡Mamá! Ahora que papá ha vuelto, voy a tener un hermanito —anunció sonriendo dirigiendo miradas ilusionadas entre sus padres.

—Cariño, que papá haya vuelto, no significa que vaya a vivir con nosotras —le explicó la ninja médico desanimando a su hija y un poco al Uchiha.

—Entonces... —Se quedó pensando en las consecuencias de eso —¿No vendrás a verme nunca?—preguntó temerosa de que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—Sí que voy a ir a verte —respondió el poseedor del Sharingan como si lo que había dicho fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Y vendrás a mi piscina? —inquirió haciendo pucheros para embelesar a su padre.

—Cuando me invites —apuntó él posándola sobre su regazo y depositando un dulce beso en la frente, donde el incipiente flequillo rosado empezaba a caer.

—¿Tendré un hermanito? —preguntó probando su suerte, aunque al ver la cara de su madre supo que no era mucha, por eso, continuó —Las otras niñas de la villa que tienen a sus papás se casan y tienen muchos bebés. —Se explicó cruzando miradas con sus padres —Tendrás una barriguita como la de la tía Ino y yo cuidaré del bebé, lo prometo —añadió mirando a su madre, directamente a los ojos y cruzando los dedos a modo de promesa.

—Cariño, nosotros no nos vamos a casar —afirmó la integrante del equipo 7 sin mirar a su hija, ya que se notaba que estaba triste.

—Pero, si no os casáis, no podré tener hermanitos —opinó la pequeña triste porque sabía que esas cosas iban ligadas. Sus padres, al verla sí, no dijeron nada, se mantuvieron callados —Papi—lo llamó cuando encontró la solución a sus problemas —Le tienes que regalar un anillo caro con muchos brillantitos, como el que le regaló el padrino a la tía Hina —le ordenó a modo de consejo a su madre.

—Cielo, las cosas no son tan fáciles; sino, ya lo hubiera hecho... —le aseguró el poseedor del Sharingan abrazándola suavemente.

—Hikari, si quieres puedes ir a jugar, dentro de poco nos iremos —le dijo la joven madre cambiando de tema.

—No quiero jugar más —contestó con el tono de voz característico de los Uchiha, rechazando la "invitación" de su madre. Ésta se extrañó al notar el tono con el que le había hablado ya que nunca antes lo había puesto.

—Princesa, ¿quieres venir conmigo a avisar a unos amigos de que me voy? —le ofreció Sasuke, haciendo que la pequeña sonriera.

—Sí papi, vamos —respondió animada, levantándose rápidamente.

La joven la miró esperando a que hiciera algo; Hikari entendió la mirada de su madre, así que se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de ésta.

—Espera. —La paró la ninja médico cogiéndola de la mano —Ponte la ropa que cogerás frío —Sacó de la bolsa el vestidito que anteriormente llevaba y se lo puso. La niña se puso bien el gorrito que ya traía puesto, se alejó de su madre y se fue hasta donde su padre la esperaba.

Cuando ya llevaban un poco de camino, la pequeña manifestó su cansancio.

—Papi, estoy cansada —anunció deteniéndose, mientras se rascaba sus ojitos, indicando que el sueño empezaba a inundar su ser.

—Ven. —La tomó en brazos y ella se acurrucó en su pecho, colocando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello mientras sus ojitos se empezaban a cerrar; el Uchiha, sintió la pausada y acompasada respiración de su hija, indicándole que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Para él era una sensación nueva, que le encantaba y esperaba que cada noche quedara dormida en sus brazos; ahora comprendía lo que un padre sentía, lo que éste haría por poner a salvo a su familia, para asegurar la seguridad de aquellos a los que amaba.

A medida que se acercaba, podía distinguir la silueta de sus compañeros, sentados en la arena, disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol, que quedaban reflejados sobre el mar que yacía tranquilo. Al llegar dio gracias a Kami porque su "queridísima" compañera Karin no estuviera con los otros dos integrantes de Taka.

—¡Hasta que por fin llegas! —exclamó Suigetsu mostrando su sonrisa de tiburón, haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos.

—Sasuke, me tienes que presentar formalmente a Sakura —apuntó Yügo ganándose una mirada despiadada por parte del pelinegro.

—¡Oh sí! Ya la hemos visto... el embarazo le ha sentado genial —comentó el de los ojos color violeta apoyando al primero.

—Es mía —articuló el joven con voz fría haciendo que ambos se callaran.

—De acuerdo jefe —calló el del sello maldito.

—¡Ohhh, Sasuke Uchiha marcando terreno!— exclamó Suigetsu con suficiente potencia en la voz como para despertar a la pequeña que estaba en brazos de su padre, sumida en un plácido sueño hasta que el peliblanco la había despertado.

—Genial Suigetsu, has despertado a la niña... — dijo a modo de reprimienda el pelinaranja. Hikari empezaba a entreabrir los ojos, aferrando sus brazos con más fuerza al cuello de su padre. La mini pelirosada alzó el rostro poco a poco, hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de él.

—Por cierto, ¿qué haces con la hija de Sakura?— inquirió el del sello maldito que aún no se había enterado de la pequeña novela que se traían entre manos.

—¿No has escuchado a la tonta de Karin? Es hija de Sasuke— le aclaró el de la niebla como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

Después de desperezarse, se bajó de los brazos de su padre; su intención era acercarse a saludar a los amigos de su padre, porque su madre le había enseñado que saludar era de personas educadas. Pero la confianza que tenía con ellos era nula, así que se escondió detrás de las piernas de su padre.

El azabache sintió que la felicidad inundaba todo su ser al notar aquella acción por parte de su hija, eso quería decir que confiaba en él, que por poco que se conocieran ya lo consideraba su padre, aquel que de seguro había necesitado.

—Tranquila princesa, no te va a pasar nada— susurró agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de su hija, acariciándole el pelo.

—Papi, ¿volvemos con mamá?— preguntó un poco tímida ya que las miradas de los miembros de Taka estaban fijadas en ella.

—Ahora vamos cielo— respondió éste levantándose —¿No les vas a decir quién eres?— inquirió empezando a preparar sus cosas, su descendiente asintió con la cabeza mientras les sonreía a todos, mostrando la sonrisa más sincera y agradable del mundo.

—Soy Hikari —tendiendo su pequeña mano.

—Yo soy Suigetsu —la saludó tomando la mano de ella entre sus dedos.

—Y yo Yugo— dijo el otro mostrando una sonrisa.

Suigetsu creó un dragoncito de agua a medida de la pequeña para que ella jugara y se entretuviera, las conversaciones de los mayores no las debía escuchar. Hikari al verlo se acercó hasta él para investigar el cuerpo de agua que el peliblanco había creado; tocándolo, al principio con inseguridad, rozando con la yema de sus dedos el pequeño cuerpo, que era quebradizo y débil, a manos de la pelirosada.

Sasuke fue hasta ella y le quitó el vestidito que llevaba, no quería que se mojara, y lo más probable era que el dragoncito desapareciera si ella jugaba demasiado con él. Volvió para arreglar sus cosas y dejar claro un par de asuntos.

—Taka se disuelve —anunció mirando a ambos, que parecían un poco incrédulos.

—¿Y Orochimaru? —inquirió el pelinaranja sin saber que pasaba con sus planes.

—Yo me ocuparé de él —respondió sin más el pelirebelde dejándolo todo solucionado, dejando al equipo que alguna vez quiso utilizar para matar a su hermano, el que le ayudó a matar a Madara y a acabar con el verdadero asesino, el que acabó con su clan y desprestigió a todos los Uchiha. El llanto de la pequeña interrumpió en la conversación que mantenían. El padre de ella se acercó rápidamente, tomándola en brazos mientras retiraba algunos mechos que habían caído por el rostro de la pequeña y empezaba a acariciarle el pelo, intentando que su llanto cesara.

—Se ha morido… —musitó sobándose sus llorosos ojos, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su padre —.Lo he morido… —añadió logrando que al que la sostenía se le formara una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

—No se muere, solo desaparece —explicó éste alzándole suavemente el mentón para secarle las lágrimas.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió la pequeña levantando el dedo índice advirtiéndole de que si le mentía, se vengaría.

—Sí —respondió asintiendo, observando como su hija sonreía levemente.

—¿Volvemos con mamá? —preguntó con aquella tierna sonrisa que adornaba su fino rostro y embelesaba al joven y principiante padre.

—Cojo mis cosas y nos vamos —propuso después de quitar la cara de bobo que por unos instantes había puesto. La pequeña asintió y su padre la dejó en la arena, para empezar a recoger sus pertenencias.

A lo lejos, los presentes, todos excepto el poseedor del Sharingan, pudieron divisar como cierta joven se acercaba corriendo de manera exagerada, logrando que sus "mejores" tributos se movieran de forma excesiva. El moreno cargó sus cosas, tomó a su hija de la mano dándole la espalda a la joven que se acercaba a él; ésta apresuró el paso y se paró de forma brusca tras él.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —exclamó abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras restregaba su mejilla contra los omoplatos del Uchiha que se volteó en cuanto sintió que aquel sujeto se le aferraba a la espalda; soltó a su hija para empujar a la pelirroja. Ella dirigió una mirada de resentimiento, que en realidad no era para la pequeña, sino que era para la madre de ésta, la que había considerado su enemiga—. ¡¿Qué pasa? Viene Sakurita te dice que la niña es tuya y tú te la crees —gritó señalando a la pequeña rosada.

—Deja a Sakura y a mi hija en paz —le advirtió mirándola con sus ojos negros, logrando que ella se callara por breves instantes.

—Es una zorra, cuando te deje por otro no vengas a llorarme —sacó su papel más dramático la de gafas; seguro que ni ella se creía que algún día él viniera a rogarle, porque el Uchiha nunca lo haría.

—¡Mi mamá no es una zorra, porque no está casada con ningún zorro! —exclamó la mini-Sakura logrando que una sonrisa traviesa apareciera en el rostro de Suigetsu al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña que iban cargadas de inocencia. Karin empezó a reír de forma exagerada, pero no pudo seguir ya que el moreno la tomó por el cuello y la alzó varios centímetros del suelo.

—No vuelvas a hablar así de Sakura —musitó entre dientes conteniendo todas las ganas de acabar con la vida de su ex compañera de equipo.

—Papi… — lo llamó la pequeña asustada al ver al nombrado cogiendo así a esa mujer que ella no conocía. Éste se volteó y poco a poco fue soltando a Karin; pudo ver en los vidriosos ojos de su hija el temor que reflejaban sus orbes negros, pensó que la había asustado y que por eso su Hikari había agachado la cabeza y por sus sonrosadas mejillas descendían pequeñas gotas saladas. La tomó en brazos y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, intentando tranquilizarla, mientras musitaba palabras tranquilizadoras cerca de su oído.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó acariciándole su mejilla, mientras retiraba los rastros de lágrimas. Ella asintió y rodeó el cuello de su padre con ambos brazos. Se volteó y miró a sus antiguos compañeros, soltando un "Hmp" como despedida.

—¡Sasuke, que te vaya bien y tengas más pequeñines! —exclamó su amigo peliblanco riendo, mostrando sus dientes de tiburón haciendo que la niña riera al verlos. Éste sonrió levemente, sabiendo que eso por ahora era algo bastante complicado. Hikari movía su mano despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos, mientras ésta se alejaba en brazos de su progenitor.

—Papi… — lo llamó su hija mientras ambos se dirigían a las toallas. El moreno alzó el mentón dándole a entender que la escuchaba —. ¿Esa señora está loca, verdad? —inquirió alzando una de sus cejas rosadas.

—Sí —respondió él mientras una pequeña sonrisa se le escapaba.

—¿Le vas a regalar un anillo con brillantes a mamá? —preguntó cambiando radicalmente de tema.

—No creo que a mamá le guste la idea.

—Mamá casi siempre llora, si le regalas un anillo de esos que brillan a lo mejor deja de llorar —intentó convencerlo la pequeña con la inocencia que tanto la caracterizaba.

—¿Siempre? —preguntó él intrigado, sabía que Sakura era de lágrima fácil, pero que no llegaba a tal extremo.

—Por las noches se pone triste, por eso hay veces que duermo en su camita con ella —explicó Hikari poniendo una leve mueca de tristeza.

—Eres un cielo —la elogió su padre ganándose un beso por parte de su hija.

—Por eso yo tengo asín —dijo alzando tres de sus dedos indicando su edad, pasándolos por delante del rostro de su padre, para que los viera mejor —. Voy a cuidar más de ella y buscaré una medinicina para que no llore más —añadió.

—Una medicina y así —la corrigió el mayor.

—Mi madre es la mejor médica y ella dice que es medinicina —insistió la pequeña cruzando sus bracitos.

—Una médico y medicina —alegó él.

—¡Qué no! Yo tengo razón, es médica y medinicina —refunfuñó sacándole la lengua.

El Uchiha al verla tan graciosa, la apretó contra su cuerpo, dándole algo parecido a un abrazo. Sonrió levemente al visualizar tal acción, tan parecida a su madre, alegre, espontánea y cabezota como solo ellas eran; nadie podía negar que Hikari era hija de Sakura, porque no solo se parecían en el físico, sino que también en la forma de ser, su hija era un calco de su madre.

La pequeña al ver a su madre, se deslizó de los brazos de su padre y empezó a correr en dirección a la mujer que la trajo al mundo.

—No corras —sermonearon ambos a la vez, dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos por la sincronía de los padres de la pelirosada.

—¿Y tú vestido? —inquirió la madre al verla solo con las braguitas de bañador.

—Lo trae papá, porque he estado jugando con un dragoncito que me ha hecho mi amigo Suigetsu —explicó Hikari observando como su madre acababa de recoger lo que faltaba.

—¿Amigo? —cuestionó la mayor alzando una de sus cejas.

—Es un amigo de mi papá.

Sakura rodó los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de su hija, Sasuke no tenía amigos. Al verlo acercarse a ella con el vestido en la mano, no dudó en arrebatárselo.

—Dame el vestido —dijo con voz seca y agria, sorprendiendo al moreno.

—No me hables en ese tono —replicó él y su orgullo.

—Es la única forma que te mereces —dijo ella entre dientes volteándole el rostro —; ¿O me vas a decir que no? —preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta alguna, continuó —No me equivoco entonces…

—¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? —inquirió al ver que ella lo que buscaba era hacerlo sentir culpable —¿¡Qué tengo que hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

—Si no te hubieras ido, no estarías en esta situación —replicó Sakura molesta.

—Si pudiera cambiaría el pasado, para enmendar mi error; pero tú, doña perfecta, nunca se equivoca —habló él apretando sus puños. Ella no sabía lo que pensaba, lo que haría por poder estar con ella y formar una familia, rehacer su clan, que era su principal deseo; ella no entendía nada.

—¡Ahora la culpa es mía! —gritó poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra y volteando su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos vidriosos.

—¡No os peleéis! —alzó la voz la pequeña llorando mientras ponía una mano en la pierna de su madre y otra en la de su padre para que pararon. Todos permanecieron en silencio, dejando que el único sonido fuera el de las olas chocando con la orilla, hasta que un pequeño sollozo salió del pecho de Hikari. Sakura enseguida se agachó y la tomó en brazos para abrazarla hasta que se calmara. Sasuke se acercó a ella y secó las lágrimas que habían descendido por el rostro de su hija, por culpa de ellos.

Sakura hundió su rostro en el cabello de su tesoro, pensando en lo que ella había deseado desde tres años atrás; siempre soñaba que el volviera y que estuviera con ellas formando una familia, era y es su sueño, pero no podía aceptarlo sin más, necesitaba tiempo.

Ella puso a su hija en el suelo para vestirla, después de que ésta se calmara; le pasó el vestido y la cogió de la mano, mientras que con la otra cogía las bolsas donde llevaba todo lo que habían utilizado aquel día; empezó a caminar, siendo seguida por todos que no se atrevieron a articular palabra.

Ya llevaban un poco de camino y la pequeña empezaba a sentirse cansada, por lo que cada vez caminaba más despacio, solo intentaba seguirle el ritmo a su madre porque iban cogidas de la mano. Sasuke al verla la cogió en brazos y su hija pasó los brazos por su cuello, para mirar los que venían atrás. Naruto, Hinata, Sai e Ino, venían detrás de la "parejita"; su padrino comenzó a hacerle carusas y tonterías, le sacaba la lengua para incordiarla.

—No me saques la lengua —le prohibió Hikari alzando su dedo índice, el rubio lo hizo de manera más exagerada —.Hmp —añadió volteándole la cara, haciendo como que lo ignoraba.

Al llegar a las puertas de la villa, Sasuke hizo amago de irse, para ir a hablar con cierta persona; por eso, dejó a la pequeña en el suelo con la intención de que tomara la mano de su madre.

—Papi, ¿a dónde vas? —preguntó Hikari al ver que todos se pararon para atender y curiosear sobre donde iría el mencionado.

—Voy a hablar con Tsunade —respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña.

—Noo, papi, no te vayas; ¡Podemos ir juntos a ver a la madrina! —intentó convencerlo poniendo ojitos de corderito degollado —Mami, ¿puedo ir? —preguntó a la que por ahora llevaba las órdenes en casa.

—No. Te tienes que duchar y tenemos que preparar la cena —negó y explicó la joven madre para que su hija no intentara replicar.

—Mamá, déjame ir… por fiis, venga —decía tomando la mano de su mano y estirándola suavemente hacia abajo.

—He dicho que no —contestó firme, dejando de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no la dejas venir? —inquirió el moreno exigiendo una explicación.

—Porque no me fío de ti. Además, no voy a dejar a mi hija con un completo desconocido —respondió ella mostrando seguridad.

—Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no le pasará nada.

—Dejé de conocerte el día que decidiste abandonarme —le echó en cara ella, dándole donde más le dolía —.Tu lugar estaba aquí, conmigo, con nosotros —añadió mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban. La pequeña al verla, se entristeció, pensando que lo había causado ella y su empeño por ir con su padre.

—Mami, no llores, si quieres no voy, pero no llores —pidió Hikari alzando los brazos para que su progenitora la cogiera. Al tenerla en brazos, la pequeña la abrazó dándole el mismo consuelo que su madre le brindaba cuando ella lo necesitaba.

—Venga, ves con papá —la alentó la joven dejándola en el suelo.

—No, no quiero ir que tú estás triste —replicó cruzando los brazos y girando su rostro.

—Yo no estoy triste, vete con papá que cuando volváis la cena estará lista —insistió Sakura agachándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Padre e hija partieron hacía la torre, mientras que los demás se fueron hacía casa de la Haruno.

—Papi, ¿te vas a quedar en casa a dormir? —preguntó la pequeña mientras entraban en la torre de la Hokage.

—No creo pequeña, pero cuando hable con Tsunade te podré decir donde pasaré la noche —musitó antes de llegar a la puerta correspondiente a la Hokage.

—¡Madrina! —exclamó entrando por la puerta y corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraba esta.

—Hola —la saludó tomándola en brazos y sentándola en sus rodillas —¿Te ha gustado mi regalo? —añadió.

—Sí, el padrino y el tío iban a montarla ahora —anunció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y tú que haces aquí? —preguntó despeinándola, raramente llegaba sola, siempre venía acompañada de algún mayor.

—Mi papi tiene que hablar contigo —respondió con total seguridad mirando a los orbes miel de la mandamás.

—Hikari, ven conmigo que te tengo que dar un regalo —habló Shizune tomándola en brazos para sacarla de la habitación. El silencio inundó la habitación hasta que el Uchiha entró en la estancia, sorprendiendo a la Hokage que se quedó por breves instantes muda.

—Sasuke Uchiha —lo nombró ella y al instante apareció un escuadrón de ANBUs en la habitación que desenfundaron sus armas dispuestos a atacar al moreno, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos.

**Bueno… espero que la espera haya sido recompensada, os pediré mil y una veces perdón; no era mi intención tardar tanto.**

**Y anhelo algún review por parte de alguien, si es que hay alguien que aún se lee mi historia claro. Ya sabéis, cualquier duda, comentario o crítica me la podéis hacer saber vía review.**

**Por fis un review para esta loca que necesita muchos animooos!**

**Sin más que añadir me despido, Shira-san.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pero la trama sí, por eso queda prohibido publicar mi fic en cualquier otro lugar.

Hola! Bueno, pido mil disculpas por la espera, pero mis estudios necesitan ser atendidos y eso me lleva demasiado tiempo, pero intento actualizar cuando puedo. Espero tener aún, algún que otro lector, que me deje reviews... aunque si me han abandonado lo entiendo, yo como escritora no he cumplido.

No los entretengo más, disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo cuarto: Momentos<p>

Sasuke continuaba con su mirada en el rostro de la actual Hokage, sin prestar la más mínima atención al escuadrón de ANBU que se había desplegado en un solo segundo. Se notaba que la villa estaba preparada para cualquier ataque, con la sola mención de su nombre, una gran defensa se apareció para proteger a la máxima autoridad de Konoha.

Tsunade continuaba con su mirada miel en la de él examinándolo, observando que aunque hubiera crecido no parecía un criminal y que si había llegado hasta su despacho con la que era su hija, era porque su alumna lo había permitido y había confiado en él. Tsunade sonrió sobradamente al ver la sonrisa arrogante y confiada de él, sabía cómo era, le encantaba su orgullo y no dejaba que nadie se lo pisara.

―Retiraos ―musitó con firmeza la rubia manteniendo la mirada en el Uchiha.

―Pero... Tsunade-sama... ―replicó uno de los ANBU al oír la orden.

―¡Fuera! ―imperó la Sannin interrumpiendo la queja de uno de los integrantes de la defensa de la villa.

Todos acataron la orden al instante, actuando de manera inteligente, desapareciendo en una nube de humo rápidamente.

―¿Nos echabas de menos? ―inquirió ella apoyando su mentón entre sus manos.

―Hay algo valioso para mí ―respondió él con autosuficiencia sin contarle lo que en realidad hacía aquí de nuevo.

―Sasuke véndeme la moto, ¿quieres? ―Él la miró interrogante intentando saber que era lo que realmente quería que le contara. No podía hablar demasiado, no era bueno para él, ni para nadie. Al ver que no respondía continuó―.¿Qué quieres de Konoha? ¿Qué te ha hecho volver? ―añadió esperando que esta vez sí obtuviera una buena razón.

―Estoy cumpliendo con mi deseo, tu alumna me ha dado lo que quería ―contestó remilgado.

La Hokage se quedó descifrando las palabras. No permitiría que él le volviera a hacer daño de nuevo a la que consideraba su hija; ya le había hecho sufrir mucho cuando se fue, cuando la dejó embarazada y sola, sin darle una mísera explicación de porque la dejaba, y más en ese momento en el que ambos habían logrado construir su vida juntos.

Lo que él deseaba era reconstruir su clan, siempre lo deseó, desde que era pequeño lo repetía, buscaba a alguien con quien pudiera renacer su clan. Cuando Tsunade se percató de lo que quería y había venido a buscar, mantuvo su rostro sereno, intentando no demostrarle que impediría cualquier acción que dañara a Sakura o a su hija.

―¿Así que vienes a reclamar tu paternidad? ―inquirió ella intentando no carcajearse, escuchando por su parte un simple "Hmp". Pero ésta sabía que había algo más tras su intenciones, algo que hizo que se fuera y que ha hecho que vuela.

―¿Por qué estás aquí? No creo que por arte de magia tu instinto paternal te haya dicho que tenías una hija ―interrogó la Hokage al heredero Uchiha, observando como una expresión de dureza se apoderaba de su rostro.

―Solo te pido que me dejes estar aquí y rehacer mi vida. ―Intentó el joven convencer a la máxima autoridad. No quería contar nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora, ni de lo que había pasado o pasaría.

―Y yo te he pedido que me cuentes por qué este repentino interés por volver ―argumentó ella.

―Solo te puedo decir que he vuelto para proteger lo que quiero. No pienso tolerar que tú me lo impidas. ―espetó el Uchiha molesto, encarándola.

―No te quedarás en Konoha. ―advirtió la Sannin realmente molesta por la falta de respeto hacia ella.

―No es solo decisión tuya. ―desafió él poniéndose en pie al igual que ella―.Te lo había pedido de buena manera; solo quiero proteger a mi familia. ―añadió dirigiéndose a la puerta.

―Mantenme informada, mañana tendrás una respuesta. ―Aseguró ella tomando asiento en su sillón.―¡Ah! y acuérdate de quien soy. ―Puntualizó dejándolo salir.

.::::::::::.

En la otra parte de la villa, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Sai se encontraban entrando en la casa de la ninja médico, ya que ambos hombres habían dejado una tarea pendiente: montar la piscina para la pequeña. A ellos les tocaba aunque su padre ya estuviera aquí, además ninguno de ellos era capaz de negarle algo.

Ya habían armado la piscina de plástico que le habían regalado. Pasaron a la sala, después de dejar las cosas repletas de arena y algas en la terraza.

Dentro, ellas estaban sentadas en la cocina, haciendo compañía a Sakura que había empezado a preparar la cena. Ino se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas de madera que había en la estancia, dejando su espalda reposar en el respaldo.

Hinata se le quedó mirando, concretamente, el abultado vientre de su amiga. Sentía cómo un leve cosquilleo se apoderaba de ella al pensar que podría sentir lo mismo que le transmitía su bebé a su amiga. La rubia notó que alguien mantenía su mirada en ella, haciendo que alzara su vista. Se encontró con el rostro apenado de la Hyuga.

―Hinata, ¿qué pasa? ―preguntó la Yamanaka haciendo que los orbes esmeraldas de la integrante del equipo siete se posaran en la nombrada.

―Nada... ―aseguró bajando la mirada. Eso logró que Sakura e Ino se acercaran a ella y se sentaran a ambos lados.

―¿Estás así por lo que ha pasado con Naruto? ―interrogó la joven del cabello rosado, poniendo una mano en una de sus rodillas.

―¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado? ―Cuestionó la joven de los orbes azules obligándola a alzar la mirada.

―Yo... tenía que... contarle una cosa a Naruto ―contestó dubitativa, evitando encontrarse con las miradas de sus amigas que buscaban como agua de Mayo la razón por la cual las evitaba. No quería que sus amigas la juzgaran, aunque estuviera convencida de que no lo harían. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, decirles lo que le ocurría, pero sobre todo sentir que ellas, su familia y la persona que amaba

Sabía que él la amaba, pero necesitaba oírselo decir. Necesitaba que le asegurara que todo estaría bien y que lo harían juntos, estarían unidos para afrontarlo.

―Hina, lo que sea, pasará. Ahora o más tarde, pero lo hará ―aseguró su amiga de cabello rosado reconfortándola.

―Sé fuerte y no le des el gusto, él es el que te tiene que pedir perdón. Tú no has hecho nada malo, ha sido él el que se ha comportado como un borrico.―La Hyuga al escuchar sus palabras se dio cuenta de que Ino tenía razón. Ella solo había sido amable con un viejo amigo, solo eso, y él había pagado su enfado con ella, del que no tenía ni una mísera parte de culpa.

―Gracias... iré a dormir a casa de Kiba o volveré a la mansión ―mencionó la joven poniéndose en pie, bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigas.

―Hinata te puedes quedar aquí, sabes que hay una habitación de sobra ―propuso Sakura copiando la acción de ambas.

―O en la mía, no me molestas. ―Sonrió Ino ofreciendo la suya.

―N-no hace falta chicas... Sakura, tu ya tienes bastante con la vuelta de Sasuke e Ino, tú con tu embarazo ―argumentó su negativa, nostálgica al recordar su situación que era casi idéntica a la de una de sus amigas.

Salieron de la estancia en la que escasos segundos atrás se encontraban para dirigirse a la salida de la casa. Al parecer la joven Hyuga necesitaba descansar, aún tenía que ir con Kiba y pedirle que la dejara dormir en su apartamento, pero antes de que Sakura le abriera la puerta, llegó Naruto interceptándola,

sin saber o comprender su comportamiento.

―Hinata, ¿a dónde vas? ―preguntó él dejando su cuerpo bajo la oscura noche, al igual que ella.

―Nee... a-a casa de Kiba-kun ―respondió alzando la mirada, sin dejarse intimidar por los azulados ojos de él que la inspeccionaban atentamente.

―Te espero en casa entonces ―supuso el Uzumaki atisbando la oportunidad de disculparse con ella. Lo haría y por todo lo alto.

―Sí, claro ―aseguró ella sarcástica, algo que ni ahora ni nunca se le había dado bien, pero aquellas palabras el rubio no las llegó a escuchar, ya que se había ido hacia el interior de la casa.

―No te preocupes, lo lamenta y cuando vea que esta noche no estás, lo lamentará aún más.

―Espero que no se preocupe mucho ―comentó Hinata empezando a dudar de su decisión.

No quería que pensara en cosas descabelladas al ver que no estaba en casa cuando llegara o que se preocupara al no verla en la cama. Le gustaba la idea de darle un susto a Naruto, pero solo un susto.

―Hinata, no le des más vueltas. Ahora vas a ir a casa de Kiba y te quedarás allí. Te aseguro que aprenderá. ―Sonrió maliciosamente empujándola en dirección a la casa del nombrado.

―Nee... buenas noches Sakura. ―Se despidió alejándose.

―¡Buenas noches! ―exclamó viendo como la joven del cabello azulado se perdía en la oscuridad.

Entró en su casa, al saber que pronto llegaría de nuevo su hija y tendría que darle un baño, hacerle la cena y llevarla a la cama.

Pasó al salón y encontró a ambos shinobis y a su amiga en la estancia. Por lo visto ya habían acabado de montar la "pequeña" piscina, por el sonido que se colaba por la puerta entreabierta, habían enchufado la manguera; ya que se podía escuchar el agua caer en la superficie de plástico.

―Ven Sakurita, acompáñame. ―Instó la rubia tomándola del brazo, tirando de él.

―Claro Ino-cerdita. ―Accedió dejándose arrastrar.

―Sakura, no te aconsejo que la hagas enfadar. ―Escuchó la voz del novio de su amiga, antes de salir a la oscura noche.

―¿Qué vas a hacer? ―Inquirió cuando ya estuvieron fuera.

―No lo sé ―respondió sabiendo rápidamente a qué se refería, pero la inseguridad que sentía cuando hablaban de ese tema, concretamente de él, era inmensa―. Quiero estar con él, como antes, juntos... pero sé que no puede ser así, no puede volver y pretender que no ha pasado nada en todo este tiempo. Se fue sin darme una explicación y yo me la merecía ―explicó con un tono tristón en su voz. Recordar todo lo que había pasado no era nada agradable para ella y menos cuando él aún no estaba para consolarla, ni escucharla.

―Date tiempo, a ti y a Hikari. Ha sido una sorpresa para ambas y las cosas no cambian de un día para otro. Tenéis que ir arreglándolo poco a poco ―aconsejó la rubia posando su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

―Hikari quiere estar con él. Lo desea y lo necesita, no la puedo mantener alejada de su padre por más que quiera.

―No te he dicho eso. Empieza a convivir con él, formad la familia que sois, él sigue siendo el padre de tu hija y por lo tanto sois una pequeña familia.

―No es tan fácil... Sasuke es demasiado _especial_.

―Poco a poco lo conseguiréis ―aseguró ella con una sonrisa en el rostro dándole confianza a la aprendiz de Hokage―. Ahora, cuando venga, nosotros nos vamos y lo invitas a cenar. Que vea un poco cómo es su hija y lo que tú has cambiado, ¿qué te parece mi idea?

―No sé...

Ambas se dirigieron a la estancia, ya que a pesar de que estuvieran en verano las temperaturas al caer la noche disminuían. Al entrar, Sai e Ino se despidieron de ellos, prometiendo que vendrían a ver a la niña y a probar la piscina.

La paz duró poco. Escasos segundos más tarde, su pequeña hija atentaba contra la vida del timbre haciéndolo sonar una y otra vez.

―¡Hikari! ―Le llamó la atención Sakura cuando abrió la puerta y vio que continuaba. Su madre fue a cogerla, pero ella más astuta se coló entre sus piernas y corrió hacia el jardín hasta que se encontró con su padrino.

―Padrino... ―susurró en voz baja mientras alzaba sus brazos para que la cogiera en brazos―. Tengo un secreto ―aseguró al conseguir su objetivo, acercándose a su oído.

―¿Y me lo vas a contar? ―Inquirió él observando como ella negaba con la cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa divertida―. Si no me lo dices, el monstruo de las cosquillas vendrá a cogerte ―añadió empezando con las cosquillas en su estómago.

―Vale. ―Comenzó poniendo un dedo en su frente para que parara―. Hoy en la playa, he escuchado que la tía Hinata, la tía Ino y la mamá hablaban de tener un bebé ―contó ella poco a poco estableciendo una sensación de tensión en el ambiente, para impacientar más al rubio.

―¿Quién tendrá un bebé? ―preguntó él entre nervioso y preocupado. Tal vez solo hablaban del hijo que esperaba Ino, pero ¿y si no estaba en lo cierto?

―Pues quien va a ser, ¡la tía Hinata! ―exclamó dándole un zape en la frente cómo él muchas veces le hacía a ella―. Padrino, estás en la parra... Y no se lo cuentes a nadie es un súper-secreto ―advirtió apretando los labios de su "tío" para que sus labios quedaran sellados.

El Uzumaki quedó petrificado en el lugar, procesando la información que le acababa de proporcionar su ahijada de solo tres años. Sabía que podía ser una mentira o algo que ella hubiera inventado, pero pocas veces mentía.

¿Ahora qué haría? Con lo mal que la había tratado, lo había pagado con ella cuando no se merecía ni lo más mínimo de lo que había pasado hoy. Ella, que estaba pendiente de él, que se preocupaba antes por él que por su propia persona...

Estaba decidido, ahora mismo iría a buscarla y le pediría perdón por lo que había ocurrido. Corrió con la niña en brazos y se la dio a Sakura, interrumpiendo lo que su amiga y el recién llegado hablaban.

―Tengo que irme ―pronunció rápidamente dándole un beso a ambas y una mirada al moreno, antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo a buscar a su amada.

―Hikari... ¿qué le has dicho al padrino? ―inquirió la madre al ver la sonrisa que tenía su hija dibujada en el rostro.

―Nada mami, ayudar a la tía Hinata... pero es un secreto, no te lo puedo contar ―respondió ensanchando su sonrisa, mostrando sus hoyuelos.

―Sasuke, si quieres mañana por la tarde puedes pasarte por aquí y vamos juntos a pasear ―propuso la joven teniendo en cuenta lo que su amiga le había dicho. Esperaba que en poco tiempo pudieran ser la familia que debían ser.

Sasuke refunfuñó, luego continuó: ―Bien, nos vemos mañana ―musitó dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hija.

Repitió la acción con la que un día compartió algo más que un simple roce, dejando sus labios escasos segundos sobre la cálida piel de ella, respirando aquel dulce aroma que desprendía toda ella. Se alejó, manteniendo el cruce de miradas que habían establecido momentos atrás. La echaba de menos, pero sabía que no le sería tan fácil recuperarla, que le llevaría mucho trabajo.

―Buenas noches ―musitaron madre e hija acompañándolo a la puerta, quedándose escasos segundos, mientras observaban cómo se alejaba.

Sakura mantuvo su mirada en sus pasos vacilantes, mientras miles de recuerdos invadían su mente; momentos en los que ambos compartían todo, sus palabras, sus sentimientos e incluso sus intenciones... Aunque eso no ocurría siempre, ella como tonta pensó que sí, pero no era verdad. Vivió engañada hasta que él se fue y descubrió que no todo podía ser tan perfecto como ella imaginaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había ido... esperaba que en estos días con él pudiera averiguarlo.

Ya llevaban dos semanas en las que él se había habituado a ellas. Había descubierto cómo era su hija, sus gustos, sus amiguitos, lo que quería y sobretodo conocía todo lo que la rodeaba. Referente a su "relación" con Sakura... roces, miradas, besos en la mejilla; eso había sido lo único que había logrado en esas dos semanas. No era la misma de antes, no era aquella jovencilla enarmoradiza que lo buscaba siempre; no quedaba ni el rastro de esa chiquilla, ahora era una mujer fuerte y segura, la que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta. Ya no era ella la que quería estar con él, había aprendido que si quería recuperarla más le valía espavilarse... Ya se habían topado con uno de sus pretendientes y podía asegurar que ese no se la iba a quitar.

Hikari, llevaba varios días empeñada en que su padre debía pasar las noches con ellas, custodiando el hogar familiar. Pero aquella vez, estaba insistiendo demasiado, provocando que la vena de tolerancia de Sakura explotara.

―Mamiii, venga, deja que papá se quede a dormir ―seguía insistiendo.

―Hikari... no insistas ―continuó Sakura negándole algo que no podía ocurrir aún, no estaba preparada para ello.

―¿Pooor?, pero ¿por qué no puede?

"_Igual de cabezota" _pensó él al escuchar las replicas de su hija.

―Porque no, no hay sitio.

―Puede dormir en mi camita conmigo ―propuso la pequeña aferrándose a las piernas del moreno.

―No Hikari.

―Venga mami, solo esta vez ¿vale? Solo una vez.

―No.

Suspiró pesadamente, copiando la acción típica de su padre ―. ¿Y a cenar? ―Inquirió retomando la pequeña discusión con su madre.

―De acuerdo, pero solo a cenar. ―Accedió la joven sonriendo, alzando su dedo índice a modo de advertencia.

―¡Vale! ―exclamó antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

Sasuke, fue tras ella para mantenerla vigilada, ya que si algo había aprendido estos días era que, o mantenía un ojo puesto en ella o sería capaz de poner patas arriba una habitación entera.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta, viendo como se encontraba sentada de rodillas en un pequeño taburete que se encontraba frente su pupitre blanco, su cabello rosado se movía al son de su cuerpo que se mecía de un lado al otro. Al parecer sus manos se encontraban ocupadas en algo mucho más importante que bailar algún ritmo que había oído de su madre.

Pasó sigilosamente al cuarto, tomando asiento en la mullida cama que había en el centro de la estancia. Continuó analizándola, como llevaba haciendo dos semanas atrás en las que se había dedicado a estudiar y comprender lo que pasaba por su cabecita en cada instante. Mantuvo detenidamente su mirada en sus movimientos, sonriendo al ver la pequeña hermosura que habían creado él y su Sakura cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes que acababan de salir del sueño de ser niños.

Tras la puerta, la aprendiz de la Hokage observaba cómo aquel hombre por el cual ella había llorado noches seguidas, admiraba al pequeño tesoro que los unía. La joven procesó todo lo que habían pasado en esas dos semanas, los paseos por la villa, bajo la atenta mirada de los aldeanos; las visitas de sus amigos, que habían comenzado a aceptar de nuevo a Sasuke; los continuos celos que intentaba ocultar el nombrado, cuando alguno de sus compañeros de trabajo coqueteaban y jugaban con la pequeña. Aquellas situaciones diarias para ellas, se habían convertido en uno de los hábitos para el Uchiha, a parte de sonreír más a menudo, de corretear tras un torbellino, intentar reconquistar a su enamoradiza kunoichi, preocuparse por la vida de ambas, de las que ahora eran su vida, a las que protegería con su propia existencia.

―¡Papi! ¡Fuera! No puedes mirar mi dibujo ―exclamó entre gritos la Uchiha al percatarse de la estadía de su progenitor en su santuario privado. Cubrió con sus manos toda la superficie coloreada, con la intención de que él no pudiera visualizar ni una pequeña parte de éste. ―Venga, papi vete a jugar con mamá a los mayores ―añadió sacándolos de la habitación a rempujones, para después cerrar rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto. Al asegurarse de que ambos no entrarían en su lugar privado, se dirigió al baño.

Los dos adultos, pasaron a la cocina. Mientras el Uchiha tendía la mesa, ella acababa de preparar la cena que serviría esa noche para su familia. Sirvieron la mesa, cruzando miradas complices. Esa era la primera cena que tomarían como familia, todos juntos, olvidando por instantes alguna traición o conflicto que enturbiara el ambiente.

Por otro lado, ambos sabían que aquella noche podría tornar algo peligrosa. Ella continuaba amándolo, mientras que él la coqueteaba y la perseguía, esperando a que cayera.

La joven se golpeó mentalmente al pensar en algo que era imposible que ocurriera. Prefirió concentrarse en lo que tenía por hacer. Rápidamente, pensó en llamar a su hija para que acudiera a la mesa, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la vio acercarse rápidamente a ellos.

El Uchiha se volteó al oír las pisadas, preguntándose el porque de la velocidad de estas.

―¡Mira papi, es tu regalo de cumpleaños! ―Saltó a los brazos de su padre, entregándole su dibujo. En el que de manera muy general, se podía preciar tres siluetas de más o menos la misma altura: dos rosas, una con una "S" y otra con una "H". Al costado de ambas, una de color azul son otra "S" encima.

―Gracias ―musitó sonriendo, depositando un beso en la mejilla de su hija ―. Es el mejor regalo del mundo ―añadió colocándolo sobre un mueble para que no le pasara nada.

―Así ya no estarás triste, tendrás un regalo mío ―aseguró copiando la sonrisa de su padre.

―Vamos a cenar ―anunció Sakura poniendo los platos para todos.

Después de la deliciosa cena que la matriarca había preparado para su familia, se puso en pie, para comenzar, con ayuda de su hija a retirar la mesa. El moreno no puedo contribuir en esta tarea, ya que fue obligado a quedarse sentado como invitado que era.

―Mami, yo soy muy buena, ¿a que sí? ―inquirió la pequeña mientras se ponía de puntillas para poder alcanzar la encimera de la cocina.

Su madre asintió como respuesta, ya que sabía que cada vez que acababan de comer ella preguntaba lo mismo, porque se lo solía acabar todo.

―Yo fui la que curó la barriguita de la tía Ino, también le dije al padrino que la tía Hinata iba a tener un bebé, ayudo a mamá con la compra y a limpiar los platos que se ensucian, ¿verdad mamá? ―continuó observando a su madre desde su altura mientras sonreía orgullosa de todo lo que hacía en casa.

―Sí, pero no tendrías que meterte en temas de mayores. ―La reprendió Sakura, continuando con la limpieza de los trastos.

―Lo siento, pero yo lo hice porque quería ayudar a la tía Hinata ―justificó la pequeña intentando explicar el porque de su comportamiento.

―Sabemos que tu intención era buena, pero no tendrías que haberlo hecho. ―La sermoneó su madre.

Hacía poco que la noticia de que el próximo Hokage tendría un descendiente se había expandido por toda la aldea, aunque la pequeña Uchiha se había encargado de que la buena nueva la supieran sus padres, amigos e incluso el padre de la criatura que estaba en camino. Sin duda, sino fuera por la ayuda inocente de la infante Naruto no sabría que tendría un hijo. Sakura sonrió recordando el momento en el que su mejor amigo acudió a ellos con la inesperada notícia, agradeciendo la Hyuuga por darle ese pequeño presente que a partir de ese momento, sería el más importante de su vida.

Abandonó sus pensamientos, logrando que su mente volviera a centrarse en la situación que estaba viviendo. Observó a la pequeña juguetear con el Uchiha, sacando de éste lo más tierno de él, ya que lo obligaba a corretear tras ella, esconderse, adivinar palabras que ella pensaba... Siempre que pensaba en Sasuke lo hacía de esa manera. Lo visualizaba como una persona que bajo esa capa de frialdad y de pasotismo, se encontraba el gran corazón que poseía, por el cual había luchado, se había ganado y había intentado olvidar. Una sonrisa altruista se poso en su rostro al pensar en lo ingénua que era, reflexionando sobre la idea de caer en sus brazos y dejar que la dañara de nuevo. No podía permiirlo, pero las pruebas que el ponía para que las superara eran demasiado difíciles como para no derrumbarse ante ellas.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para eliminar hasta el más mínimo rastro de aquellas intenciones. Trasladó su mirada hasta la ligera silueta de su hija, deteniéndose en las manchas que cubrian su ropa, los mechones de su pelo que se habían desplazado de su habitual lugar... Todo aquello era señal de lo mucho que necesitaba una buena ducha.

―Cariño, vamos a bañarnos ―anunció la joven de cabellos rosados esperándola al principio del pasillo, tendiéndole una de sus manos.

La pequeña se acercó a su padre por última vez y pellizcó su pierna, logrando que éste sonriera a la vez que oía las carcajadas de la pequeña que persiguió a su madre dando saltitos recorriendo el corredor a la par que su progenitora. Se adentraron en una de las puertas que se encontraba en la negra oscuridad que cubría cada recobeco del pasadizo.

Paseó por la casa con paso lento, observando cada zona de aquel lugar en el que habitaba su nueva familia, continuó despreocupadamente su recorrido hasta que sus pies se detuvieron, en el mismo instante en que sus orbes se posaron sobre las imágenes que se encontraban en el mueble de la sala de estar. En una fotografía, se podia contemplar a una Sakura menos crecida que la actual, con una gran chaqueta polar y un gran vientre que la hacía ver encantadora. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas, al igual que su nariz, todo causado por el frío que parecía hacer bajo aquella noche de invierno.

Su mirada viajó escasos centímetros a la izquierda, encontrándose con otra imágen. En esta, aparecía ella rodeada de todas sus compañeras de la villa y de miles de objetos para bebé, la gran mayoría rosados. Pasó a otra viendo, a una Sakura cansada, con unas sombras lilosas bajo sus ojos, pero manteniendo una sonrisa que estaba dirigida a una pequeña bebé la cual estaba cubierta con una manta de color blanco. En el fondo de la fotografía, se podían observar las pardes blanca, unas sábanas de hospital y una cuna de plástico donde descansaban los neonatos. Reflexionó sobre ese momento tan importante para su vida y para la de Sakura y su hija, aquellos instantes en los que su Sakura le daba la vida a su pequeña, los segundos que pasaron mientras lloraba y se despedía de su estadía en el vientre de su madre... Aquellas habían sido las ocasiones que se le habían presentado para disfrutar de su felicidad junto a su familia, esos habían sido los inicios de cada oportunidad que tendría al estar junto a ellas.

La voz de su Sakura llamándolo, fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando que sus pies comenzaran a moverse en dirección al baño. Tocó la puerta de éste, esperando la respuesta, que al poco rato después llegó, permitiéndole el paso al interior humeante de vapor. Después de que éste se disipara pudo ver la gran bañera blanca con ambas dentro, cubiertas hasta el cuello de espuma.

Observó con detenimiento cada recobeco de perfecto cuerpo de ella que aquella substancia blanca no cubría. Su rostro húmedo del agua, su cabello rosado mojado y adherida a sus hombros descubiertos, o detrás de aquella sensual oreja con la que le encantaría jugar. Ella se removió en el agua, logrando que el comenzamiento de sus pechos fuera mínimamente apreciable, causando que cierta parte de su cuerpo palpitara. Cosa que aumentó cuando su mirada se posó en sus delicadas y finas piernas, que en ese instante le parecían más suaves que la mismísima seda. Tragó duro al ver la sonrisa maliciosa que tenía dibujada la joven en sus labios.

―Sasuke... puedes traer unas toa... ―Sakura no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que aquel tono sensual que había utilizado lo habia puesto aún peor.

Salió rápidamente de aquella habitación que se había convertido en un horno para él y comenzó a caminar en alguna dirección, pensando en como deshacerse de ese "pequeño" problema que su querida compañera había causado. Sino lo hubiera llamado, si él no hubiera entrado y si ahora, no siguiera apareciendo la imagen de Sakura semidesnuda en su mente, todo iría mucho mejor. Sacudió su mente rápidamente al recordar un pequeño truco que le enseñó Suigetsu, aplicándolo al instante para que aquella molesta reacción de su cuerpo disminuyera. Ahora que ya había solucionado su problema, podría ir a buscar las toallas... pero, ¿en que lugar estaban?

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y saben que ansío sus reviews, con cualquier coemntario.<p>

Nos vemos en la próxima, Shira.


	5. Anuncio

Siento comunicar que esto no es un capítulo de la historia, pero quiero hacer un llamamiento a todos aquellos autores que posean historias con lemon y establecer una queja en contra de las nuevas normas de FanFiction.

Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995, Miss Sands, Shira-san

Los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemmons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Ayudadnos a expandir este mensaje.

Gracias.


	6. Chapter 5

Hola mis queridos lectores... si es que aún existen. Antes que nada, les pido mil disculpas por todo este tiempo sin actualizar, pero mi inspiración desaparece cuando más la necesito. Sé que es una excusa barata aún así es la verdad. Os dejo el capítulo, tal vez lo pueda arreglar dejando que leáis.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, pero la trama de esta historia sí y no doy permiso a nadie para publicarla en cualquier otro lugar, ni adaptarla.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5: Tiempo<p>

La situación no podía ser más cómica. El gran Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba maldiciendo a cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza; a Sakura desnuda y su jugarreta para pagarle los coqueteos que le ofrecía, a las malditas toallas que no lograba hallar de ninguna de las maneras, pero por encima de todo, se castigaba mentalmente por no ser capaz de deshacerse de aquel problema que tenía entre las piernas. Justo en el momento en que cometería una locura para poder llevarles las toallas, escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría y se asomaba cierta joven de cabellos rosados mostrando parte de su pierna, cubierta por miles de gotas de agua que descendían por ella, brillando mientras caían hasta llegar al final de su extremidad. No entendía como era capaz de quedarse observando su delicado cuerpo, aunque si tenía una explicación bastante lógica; no había encontrado mujer alguna que tuviera una figura semejante a la de su Sakura, para él, ella era la única que podía poseer esas curvas, esos rasgos, era la única capaz de darle las sensaciones que necesitaba sentir.

Se golpeó mentalmente al ascender su mirada y encontrarse con su boca, decorada con aquellos labios rosados, viendo que uno estaba siendo mordido por ella misma, dándole un toque aún más sensual a la situación; logrando que echando la última mirada a su delicado rostro, deteniéndose en el rubor que cubría sus mejillas, asegurando que era causado por el cálido ambiente que se escapaba de la pequeña habitación. Antes de despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo, posó su mirada en aquellos orbes jades que brillaban intensamente, conduciéndolo a ciertos recuerdos que quedaron en el pasado y que él intentaba hacer volver de todas las maneras posibles…

Observó como la mirada jade de ella fue la primera en desviarse, su barrera de fuerza que había impuesto ante él había acabado derrumbándose; no lo había logrado, todo el empeño que había puesto en que su vida continuara en el momento en que se fue, se había esfumado cuando se reencontró con él. Eso era lo que ocurría, temía que volviera a pasar y se viera en la misma situación, sola, sin él y sin despedida alguna. Odiaba el temor que recorría sus venas.

―Las toallas están tendidas en el patio ―informó la joven antes de cerrar rápidamente la puerta sintiendo que no lo podría soportar. Esa intensa sensación que se debatía entre ir con él o ser cautelosa y no arriesgar de nuevo, se apoderaba de ella cada vez que su penetrante mirada chocaba con la suya.

Después de que el Uchiha, confuso por la actuación de ella les llevara las toallas al baño, salieron y el joven entró en el baño con permiso de Sakura. Esta mencionó que tenía ropa de él en su armario, pero ya que estaba semidesnudo prefirió ir después a buscarla. Anhelaba que el agua fría recorriera su cuerpo. El ambiente era demasiado cálido y sentía que su piel se pegaría a su ropa si no se refrescaba. Al cerrar la llave de paso y tras haber enjabonado, aclarado y limpiado su cuerpo entero, salió de la bañera. Acto seguido se lio una toalla a la cintura y salió en dirección a la habitación de ella, dónde esperaba encontrar su ropa.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar y, consecuencia de ello fue encontrarse con tan sensual imagen. La joven madre de su hija se encontraba volteada hacia la puerta, acabándose de colocar el sujetador negro de encaje a conjunto que las bragas que ya llevaba puestas. Al parecer a ella no le importó que la observara, o eso pensó.

En realidad, Sakura no podía despegar los pies del suelo para girarse, ya que toda su atención se encontraba en algo más entretenido. La figura perfectamente esculpida en el mármol que aparentaba la piel del Uchiha lo hacía parecer claramente un dios griego, el cual en esos instantes le quitaba hasta el aliento. Su pelo mojado caía libremente, liberando gotas de agua que descendían por los perfectos y trabajados pectorales del joven, dejando un rastro húmedo que le encantaría secar. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza al sentir cómo él se acercaba en cortos pasos a ella. No sabía que le ocurría, pero era incapaz de pararlo y aún peor no podía retroceder o hacer algo para que aquella situación no se complicara más de lo que ya lo estaba.

―Sasuke… ―susurró al sentir cómo su nariz se deslizaba por su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su suave piel.

Posó ambas manos en su pecho, en el momento justo en que la distancia entre sus cuerpos semidesnudos empezaba a escasear, intentando separarse de él.

―Sakura… ―pronunció; nunca había escuchado su nombre salir de los labios de una persona de manera tan sensual. El aliento de ambos se chocaba y entrelazaba cuando cualquier suspiro o vocablo escapaba de sus labios.

En ese pequeño intervalo de tiempo sus orbes jades quedaron prendados en los pozos negros de él, que expresaban un sentimiento fuerte, no como antes que parecían simple cámaras de observación. Sintió la mano de él acariciar toda la extremidad de ella, su suave, blanca y dulce piel; enviando miles de corrientes eléctricas a todo su ser, obligando a que su corazón, músculo vital para la vida, latiera de manera más frenética.

―Mami, papi. ―Los llamó la pequeña que ya se encontraba tumbada en la cama esperando a que sus progenitores la arroparan.

―Voy ―anunció la joven pasándose aquel camisón negro. ―Ven cuando te vistas ―añadió a sabiendas del comportamiento de su hija.

―Hmp ―asintió observando cómo salía de su habitación.

Pensando en aquello que había ocurrido, siendo conocedor de que faltaba poco para que finalmente cayera y lo aceptara de nuevo en su vida, procedió a vestirse. Se puso unos pantalones negros con una camiseta azul marino que se aferraba a su cuerpo. Salió de la habitación principal para dirigirse al cuarto de su pequeña. Ingresó en él y vio que en la cama dónde ya estaba recostada la infante, estaba la joven sentada al filo cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana mientras susurraba algo a su oído. Él se acercó y, después de colocarse tras ella, acarició el rostro de la pequeña con su mano, para posar sobre aquel mismo lugar un beso de buenas noches. Ella hizo lo mismo sobre su hija y ambos se dispusieron a salir del lugar.

―Buenas noches cielo, que descanses ―murmuró antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Sakura llevó el paso del camino, aunque había salido la última de la habitación. Se dirigieron al salón principal y ella tomó asiento en el gran sofá que se presentaba ante ellos. Prendió la televisión y empezó a hacer zapping. Mientras esto ocurría observó cómo él había tomado asiento a su lado, acomodándose en el mullido lugar. Cansada de pasar canales sin encontrar alguno que le gustara, dejó el mando a distancia en la mesa e intentó prestar atención a la película de ciencia ficción que había puesto. Sabía que aquella no era su temática predilecta, pero era lo que daban a esas horas. Sin embargo, el Uchiha seguía la trama de la película, parecía que aquello si le interesaba.

Sakura se recostó en el sofá cuando empezó a sentir que Morfeo la llamaba, estaba aburrida y la noche anterior le tocó ayudar a su maestra en una operación complicada. Necesitaba un largo y reparador descanso que le permitiera afrontar y sobrevivir a la próxima guardia nocturna que le había tocado en el hospital. Sus ojos se cerraron sin poder evitarlo, aunque ella no opuso mucha resistencia a que Morfeo se la llevara a aquel mundo de los sueños.

Él aún estando distraído por el interesante film al que le prestaba atención, pudo observar cómo la joven se quedaba profundamente dormida. Desde ese mismo instante no fue capaz de retirar sus orbes negros de la figura de ella. Fijó su mirada en cómo su cabello rosado pintaba y daba luz a la oscura tela del sofá, descendió y encontró sus párpados cubriendo los luceros jades que eran los principales emisores de aquel brillo y calidez que ella en sí emanaba; continuó hasta encontrarse sus labios rosados, los cuales eran poseedores de aquella ternura; el cuello que era cubierto por su suave piel al igual que todo su ser, haciendo conexión entre su cabeza y su tronco; su curvilínea figura que destacaba por las curvas perfectas que delineaban sus caderas y aquellas piernas finas y suaves, que parecían hacerse infinitas. Jamás se había quedado tan embobado con su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando la vio de nuevo por primera vez. En ese momento la deseaba más que en cualquier otro. Ahora se percataba del gran cambio que había experimentado la joven, de que realmente había dejado atrás el cuerpo de adolescente y se había tornado realmente una mujer. No pudo resistir las ganas de acariciar su piel. Llevó su mano hasta su rostro y acarició su mejilla, rozando su piel con la suave y tersa de ella. Jamás había anhelado tanto ejercer una caricia, sentía que la necesitaba.

.:::::::::::.

En la otra parte de Konoha, aunque no muy lejos de allí, concretamente en la mansión Hyuga, toda la familia de la rama principal, incluido Neji se encontraban reunidos. Después de haber disfrutado de una velada a la que tanto Hinata como su prometido tuvieron que asistir, pasaron a la sala principal, donde el actual manda más del clan, las primogénitas de este y su sobrino, acompañados del Uzumaki estaban reunidos. Aquella cena se había llevado a cabo ya que la heredera del clan y el rubio tenían algo que anunciar a la familia.

Ella jugueteaba con las mangas de su kimono blanco, intentaba evitar que el nerviosismo fuera expresado por alguna parte de su cuerpo, pero le era una tarea demasiado imposible. Aunque sabía que no estaba sola; Naruto tomó su mano y acarició con sus dedos la palma de esta, antes de que sus miradas se encontraran. Él le brindó una sonrisa que infundía confianza y seguridad, los complementos de los que ella carecía en esos momentos. Intentó ocupar su mente con algo que no fuera aquel silencio que llenaba la sala, antes de que su padre les diera la oportunidad de hablar. Sin embargo, un recuerdo de días atrás invadió su mente…

_.:::::Flashback:::::._

_.::::::2 Semanas atrás:::::._

Después de aquel día agotador de playa, necesitaba una buena ducha y una cómoda cama, para asegurarse un descanso perfecto. Prendió su camino a casa de Kiba siguiendo las indicaciones de sus amigas, sabiendo que tal vez no era lo correcto, pero sentía que aquello tal vez solucionaría algo. Llegó al pequeño apartamento del joven y se dispuso a tocar el tiembre. Tras aquel acto, la puerta si abrió y apareció un extrañado Kiba al verla sola.

―Hinata… ¿ha pasado algo? ―preguntó observando como la mirada perlada de ella se dirigía al suelo.

―¿P-puedo pasar? ―pidió ella alzando su rostro.

―Claro. ―Tras cerrar la puerta ambos se dirigieron al salón principal del pequeño lugar, tomaron asiento y él le ofreció un té frío.

―¿Ha ocurrido algo? ―inquirió clavando su mirada en sus orbes perlados que habían adquirido un brillo que solo denotaba a una cosa.

―He discutido con… N-Naruto ―murmuró respondiendo a su pregunta. Después de narrarle el pequeño incidente en la playa, él le ofreció darse una ducha y ropa limpia, cosa que la Hyuga aceptó sin dudar. Una vez ya dentro del aseo, se despojó de aquel vestido veraniego y del biquini lleno de arena. Minutos después abrió la llave de paso del agua y dejó que esta cayera libremente sobre su cuerpo, retirando cada grano de sal de su piel. Tras enjabonarse y aclararse pelo y cabello, tomó una toalla para liarse en ella. Se pasó su ropa interior, aquella que había metido en su bolsa de playa por si un caso. Colocó sobre su cuerpo la camiseta que Kiba le había dejado. Empezó a peinar su melena azulada, observando su reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavamanos. De manera inconsciente llevó la mano que no se hallaba ocupada y la posó sobre su vientre, percibiendo que ya no estaba perfectamente plano como solía estar, sino que había un pequeño bulto que resaltaba sobre su piel. Acarició su vientre por debajo de la tela, dándose cuenta de cuánto desearía que aquella mano no fuera de ella, que aquella caricia fuese de él, de la persona que amaba y la cual había contribuido para que el pequeño bulto que vivía en su interior se formara.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando paso al dueño de la casa, que olvidándose de tocar pasó sin llamar.

―Lo siento Hinata ―dejó escapar rápidamente de sus labios al ver que la había interrumpido.

―Pasa, ya he terminado ―anunció ella retirando el rastro de una solitaria lágrima que se había escapado de sus perlados ojos sin permiso alguno.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó acercándose a ella, pasando su brazo detrás de su cuello, pegándola a su pecho.

―No… Estoy…Estoy embarazada ―susurró dejando que él abrazara con fuerza su cuerpo, que parecía tornarse diminuto a medida que la situación aumentaba.

―Enhorabuena cielo. ―La felicitó el joven dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

―Naruto no… no lo sabe ―dijo cuando él la soltó.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa, anunciando la llegada de alguien imprevisto.

―Ya abro yo ―comunicó él saliendo del aseo. Ella recogió todas sus pertenencias del baño y las metió en su bolsa, aunque no se movió del lugar, prefirió esperar allí y escuchar la conversación desde la lejanía.

―Naruto, ¿qué tal amigo? ―preguntó el Inuzuka como aquel que no quiere la cosa.

―Perfectamente, ¿está Hinata? ―Fue directo al grano.

―Tal vez.

―¿Está o no está? Aún no ha llegado a casa y me ha dicho que vendría a hacerte una visita antes de ir a casa ―explicó él aún en la puerta.

―Puede que sí o puede que no. Narutito te has portado muy mal y te van a castigar… Ya recuerdo, Hinata me ha dicho que se quedaría aquí conmigo esta noche, ya sabes, como amigos. Ves a casa que yo me encargo de cuidarla esta noche ―alegó molestando al poseedor del Kiuby.

―Kiba no vayas de listo que si quieres te quito toda la tontería ahora mismo ―amenazó molesto pasando al interior del lugar ignorando las quejas del moreno.

Se dirigió hasta la única habitación de dónde salía luz, el aseo.

―Hinata… ―murmuró al verla con aquella camiseta que no le pertenecía―.Vamos a casa, es tarde ―añadió dejando que una sonrisa se deslizara en las comisuras de sus labios.

―Naruto, hoy prefiero quedarme aquí… ―anunció sorprendiendo al instante a su prometido.

―Siento lo de esta tarde, no merecías que te tratara así y yo como idiota voy y lo hago. Lo siento cielo, perdóname ―pidió envolviendo en un cálido abrazo a la joven que lo devolvió colgando sus manos de su cuello. ―Te quiero ― murmuró cerca de sus labios después de separarlos tras un largo beso.

Dejó que las caricias de él la envolvieran completamente, sintiéndose amada cómo nunca antes se había sentido y notando que para él era imprescindible.

―Vamos a casa ―informó tomándola de la cintura y saliendo de la casa. Ella antes de salir del lugar, se acercó a él y abrazó con fuerza a su amigo.

―Gracias Kiba ―susurró cerca de su cuello. Se separó de él y volvió a la vera de su amado.

―¡Cuida a Hinata y a mi sobrino Naruto! ―exclamó antes de perderlos de vista.

Emprendieron su camino hacia la casa cogidos de la mano, pero él no lo pudo evita y la rodeó posando ambas manos en el vientre de ella, acariciando el bulto que descansaba allí con ternura, verificando lo que su querida ahijada le había comunicado. Dejó reposar su mentó en su hombro y besó su cuello.

―Gracias por darme un hijo ―murmuró acariciando con sus labios el cuello de ella, obligando a que una sonrisa sincera se escapara de sus labios.

_.:::::Fin Flashback:::::._

Recordó con alegría aquel momento, a pesar de que había sido un motivo algo amargo, acabó siendo la escena más romántica del mundo. Desde que estaba embarazada Naruto la trataba como una reina, si antes ya vigilaba sus caricias al tocarla ahora era algo más extremo, aunque eso no quitaba que lo amara más cada día. Observó la estancia, fijándose en que su familia tenía posada su mirada sobre ellos.

―Hija, ¿qué era aquello tan importante que nos tenías que decir? ―inquirió el manda más del clan.

Se armó de valor, cruzando su mirada con la de él, sintiendo como el Uzumaki presionaba con fuerza su mano para infundirle coraje.

―E-Estoy… embarazada ―anunció con voz temblorosa ante todos, dejando a su padre sin palabras.

Su hermana sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, felicitándola.

―Enhorabuena Uzumaki-san ―murmuró antes de volver a su lugar, tal vez aquello que acababa de hacer fuera la excusa perfecta para un buen castigo.

―Gracias Hanabi ―dijo él al escuchar las palabras amables de la joven.

―Hinata-sama, mis más sinceras felicitaciones… Uzumaki ―felicitó Neji a ambos sin moverse del lugar.

―Hija, sabes que lo único que te ata a este clan es tu línea sucesoria y la sangre que corre por tus venas. Así que, decidas lo que decidas estará bien. Hanabi ocupará tu lugar en el clan, sabía que esto no sería algo pasajero… ―Las palabras crudas de su padre salieron disparadas de sus labios como dagas, que solo buscaban dar en la diana de la herida que él se había encargado de hacer tras anunciar su relación amorosa con el rubio.

―Hyuga-san, permítame que le diga algo. Le puedo asegurar que su hija tendrá una vida mucho más feliz conmigo que con usted. Debería haber aprendido a valorarla y espero que ahora que la va a perder se dé cuenta de lo que realmente es ―escupió el joven poniéndose en pie y saliendo rápidamente de aquel lugar llevándose a Hinata con él.

Emprendieron camino de vuelta a casa, envueltos en un silencio que empezaba a hacerse incómodo. Él paró en seco su paso y como acto correlativo, ella también lo hizo.

―Cielo, siento lo que ha pasado ahí dentro pero no puedo soportar cuando te trata así, cómo si hubieras cometido el delito más grave. Sabe que de aquí a unos días seré Hokage, que te amo más que cualquier otra persona lo podría hacer y que te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo entero… ¿Por qué no puede aceptar eso? ―Se preguntó él observando cómo varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

―No puede tolerar nada que dañe al clan, para él eso es su vida desde que mi madre murió. Aunque me duela, sino me acepta no podré compartir mi felicidad con él ―murmuró en voz baja dejándose abrazar por él.

―Tranquila, volvamos a casa, ya es tarde ―anunció el rubio tomando su mano y emprendiendo de nuevo el paso que él mismo había reanudado.

.::::::::::.

Se había obligado a él mismo a retirar la mirada de la joven. Cada despiste suyo acababa observando cómo dormía. Por mucho que intentara continuar el desarrollo de la película, se perdía al oír algún suspiro que escaba de los labios de ella. Al mínimo momento en que sus labios se separaban, sus profundos orbes negros se posaban sobre ella. Sin duda, se había autoproclamado velador de su sueño.

Esperó varios minutos hasta que ella cayó de nuevo en un sueño profundo. Apagó la caja de la risa. Tras eso, se aseguró de que todas las puertas que aislaban la casa, estuvieran cerradas. Tomó en brazos a la joven, sintiendo cómo sus brazos rodeaban su pecho y recostaba su cabeza sobre el mismo. Una sonrisa socarrona recorrió sus labios al oír su nombre escapando de las puertas de su aliento, alegando que en sus sueños su figura, acompañada de su temple permanecían en todo momento, dándole vida a aquel mundo que su propia imaginación creaba. Inició su camino, apagando a su paso la luz de la estancia. Dirigió su cuerpo hasta la habitación de ella y después de prender la pequeña lámpara de mesita que tenía, dejó descansar su cuerpo sobre el mullido colchón. Aunque las suaves manos de ella no soltaron su agarre, se mantenían alrededor de su cuerpo y realmente, aún sin admitirlo no quería que aquella cálida sensación desapareciera.

―S-Sasuke-kun… quédate ―pidió ella en sueños, o eso parecía, ya que sus párpados mantenían su cobertura sobre sus perlas jades.

El Uchiha al no querer despertar a la joven, se tuvo que acercar más para que su sueño no se interrumpiera de forma abrupta, a causa del débil agarre que mostraba. Sé dio por vencido al tener que dejarse caer a su lado, sabiendo que aquella noche la pasaría allí.

Segundos, minutos, tal vez, una hora pasó sin que pudiera disfrutar del estado en el que se encontraba su compañera de velada. Cualquier persona se preguntaría que incapacitaba el descanso del poseedor del Sharingan, qué o quién, bastaba con echar un vistazo a la posición tan comprometedora que compartía con cierta joven de cabellos rosados, los cuales acariciaban su pecho, sus piernas enrolladas con las suyas y sus brazos rodeándolo completamente. Suspiró y disipó todos aquellos pensamientos perversos que no se tenían que encontrar, de ningún modo en su mente. Intentó cerrar los ojos y dejar la mente en blanco, pero era algo que con tal mujer sobre su cuerpo no se podía lograr.

Definitivamente aquella no era su noche y no lo sería si Sakura no ponía algo de su parte… ¿verdad Sasukito? Su mirada descendió hasta su entrepierna y dejó escapar un suspiro aún más notable, viró su rostro, encontrándose con el de ella que reflejaba una paz y una sonrisa inocente que nadie sería capaz de acusarle de los desvelos del gran Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Tal vez demasiado NaruHina, pero en el capítulo anterior se me olvido poner esa escena y me dio la sensación de que quedó un poco colgado, por eso lo agregué aquí. Momento álgido para SasuSaku, pronto, muy pronto Sakura cederá y Sasukito se alegrará.<p>

Por cierto, os pido disculpas por lo del capítulo anterior, necesitaba colgar el anuncio para protestar por las medidas que se están tomando, ya que podría desaparecer de f. , pero aún sigo aquí y espero colgar el próximo capítulo antes de que me echen a la calle, después me mudaré a un blog, si descubro como funciona, claro.

No os entretengo más y espero con ansias sus reviews, tanto positivos como negativos.

Nos leemos, Shira-san.


End file.
